The Pokephillia Club
by Hentasma-Chan
Summary: There is a secret society within the Unova region. On the outside, it appears as a shelter for rehabilitating Pokemon that have gone astray, but inside, it houses much darker intentions. We follow the cases of several people who attend a forum named "Secrets of Unova". One by one they com across their dark secret, only to be devoured by its carnal nature. -On Break-
1. Chapter 1

The PPhilia Club

A Unova Region Tale

Chapter 1: The Case of Zoe Arewell

Part 1: Tumbling Into the Spotlight

"Hey did you hear? There's a rumor going all around Unova about a strange secret society of Pokemon trainers. They say that in every major city, there's a place where Trainers and Pokemon become one. I'm not sure what that means, but I do know what the symbol looks like. Reliable sources say that there's an emblem of some kind that sits to the side of any door that leads into a PPC facility. Its in the shape of a heart shaped poke ball with the letters PPC on it. All I've learned is that the place is incredibly tight lipped and rather disturbing. There was recently an anonymous individual that even said they had been in a PPC facility. It's hard to believe they're legit or not since they didn't say anything about what goes on inside. All he said was what he saw changed his life forever. If I were any of you, I'd stay away; they say once you step into that world, there is no going back to the normal life we all have…God what a lame post, is this guys serious?" Zoe Arewell scoffed at the online message that appeared on her frequented forum.

Zoe wasn't exactly normal for a girl. She mostly sat around at home all day, ditching Pokemon training classes that she was forcibly enrolled in so she could stay at home and look up areas to visit that people strongly advise against. Her book shelves were lined with books of mythology and conspiracies surrounding the legendary Pokemon of all regions of the world. Her looks followed suit with her hobbies. She was clearly a nerd in appearance: Her hair was brunette and parted at the top of her forehead, her hair flew all the way down to her shoulders, widening her face. Her hazel eyes had bags beneath them with her eyes lids at a constant sleepy appearance giving off a clear "I don't care" demeanor. In short, Zoe was an insomniac who had too much time on her hands. She wasn't a bad girl by any means; she's done a lot of good for people, especially online. Zoe groaned as she rolled onto her back, disappointed that the post she had been waiting on for the last 48 hours went completely nowhere. After a short pause, she immediately flopped back over onto her stomach to continue clicking around, as she had done every night for the past month.

The forum that she not only frequented, but was more of a member of, was called "Secrets of Unova". Within its pages were all sorts of rumors and news about the underground hang outs all around the Unova region. Ranging from tourist attractions, hidden gems of locations, and all the way to private get together spots among delinquents, theorists, and those who wish to look into the unknown or the taboo, all within the world of Pokemon and to which ever struck their fancy. Recently however, there have been cases of areas being brought up that had people both in awe and in terror with its descriptions. At first it could only be found at the furthest corners of the Pokenet, but recently it has been brought to the surface within the casual confines of knowledge. The one in question recently became popular after being posted for the last week or so. They call it the PPC. Its supposedly a secret society of Pokemon collectors that set up charity and events and have things called PRs or Poke Rooms established in their buildings. Its rumored that they are view able online but only if referred to by a PPC member and the only way to meet them was honestly by chance, or so that's what they say. Zoe shrugged her shoulders in protest as she read on about the PPC, hoping that she could come across some kind of juicy information that would make her long nights of hunting crap down feel justified.

"As fraudulent as this all sounds, I must say it does spark the curiosity in me...well what's life without a little fun. It's boring and hellish, that's what it is. So I guess I'll keep searching until I pass out again..." she silently spoke to herself. Giving her hand joints a good cracking and stretching out wide on her bed, she decided it would wise be to grab some snacks and a drink before she goes on another one of her infamous site hunting binges. Interestingly enough, she wasn't always into these kinds of these things. She had lived a fairly normal life, having fun, playing with Pokemon, etc. But as she grew a little older, those things began to grow more and more bland to her until they were almost intolerable.

So, as of 4 months ago, she had changed from that fun loving child, into this sleepless, self proclaimed scholar of the occult. Before she was fairly naive, and kind of a boring person who simply did as she was told. However, after she discovered "The Secrets of Unova", all of that changed in the blink of an eye. Grabbing her favorite, Honey Butterfree chips, she trounced back into her little domain of power, shutting and locking her door behind her as she always did to maintain her own little sense of comfort and safety. Returning her fingers to her keyboard, she began her crusade as if she was searching for the holy grail. She began an online quest, hopping forum to forum on every inch of the Pokenet to try and find answers about the newly discovered, yet barely known PPC. Her face was lit up with wonder and a smile was curled across her lips with excitement and determination with every click of her mouse. Before, searching the Pokenet was mostly from boredom; just finding something funny to read and then shutting it down just like that. But now, it had become her lord and savior from all this lame and boring, as well as becoming her second home where she could be herself without the harsh judgment of others.

Hours and hours passed before any progress was made at all. All of her momentum and motivation of wonder and excitement began to turn into that of frustration and mental agony as she found herself in a perpetual loop of "he said this, she said that" that literally ran her in circles across several forum. At first she was just going to see if there was any information about a PPC location in Virbank City, but the more or less she found, she learned that she just had to find anything she could get her hands on. Even the tiniest bit of helpful information would make all of her efforts worth it. Zoe began glaring at her computer screen in contempt as site after site mindlessly babbled on with rumor filled non-sense. Checking back on TSOU page, there were more responses to the original post about the PPC. Slowly reading them one at a time, she saw messages from familiar names line up vertically on the screen. She prayed to Arceus before returning her gaze back to her screen.

"I think this whole PPC thing is just something stupid the OP made up to get attention" -Snorwrath

"I'm not so sure about that, I've heard of the PPC before and not just on this forum. Maybe there's more truth to it than we think?" -Pikaclue

"Srsly guys, this is stupid lol" -GrimerGirl

"Maybe if some of actually went around looking we might uncover something" -MewDude

"Good luck with that, you'd be better off finding a girlfriend" -PwnEdge

"Dude I have a girlfriend" -MewDude

"I call BS, prove it bruh" -ProBro

"Wow...seriously? Can't we be mature about this?" -GrimerGirl

"Shut up, let us talk," -ProBro

"So are you guys done fighting? Because you look like idiots" -Pikaclue

"Says the guys with a dumb name like Pikaclue" -Snorwrath

Zoe patiently read down the entire list of posts; her level of regret slowly increased as the conversation thread progressed onward, the less and less it had to do with the topic at hand, slowly enraging her to a strong boiling point. Scrolling down further, she prayed that she would find better results. She really tried to have faith in the civility of a forum about secret societies, but that faith would only be tested to the point of snapping in half.

"So yeah guys, I think this PPC stuff is totally bogus as well," -GrimerGirl

"Says the one person whose trying to be female," -Snorwrath

"Hey shut up! Don't be a jerk" -GrimerGirl

"Heh...you people" -Qualter

"You got a problem dude?" -ProBro

"Nope, only an idea of how ignorant you all are" -Qualter

"Bruh...the hell is your problem?" - ProBro

"It sounds like you may know something. Is there anything you can tell us about the PPC?" -Pikeclue

The end of the chat box ended, meaning that she would need to hit the next button on the screen if she wished to see more. She stared at the screen, her heart slowly gaining another shard of hope as she lowered her cursor to it. Shaking at the thought that something may actually happen on the next page, she quickly spammed the next button, clicking it anxiously to get to the results of this argument.

"What the heck is the PPC?" -Qualter

"Tell me you're kidding me, PLEASE tell me you're kidding me" -Snorwrath

"Oh...I think I clicked on the wrong forum...sorry everyone!" -Qualter

"What an idiot" -PwnEdge

"So yeah, about the pics of your GF MewDude, show us what you've got," -ProBro

"Screw you..." -MewDude

"UGH! IDIOTS!" Zoe roared angrily as she threw her back onto the bed in defeat yet again as she had every other night for the past week. Just when she thought that the maturity of the board was about to shift and offer up a taste of truth, it was nothing more than a ridiculous ruse that left her nothing but salty. As many times as forums and things had done this to her, which by her count was more than enough to make any person lose their minds, she still never saw it coming, which led to many angry rants in the middle of each thread. The idiocy this time was so strong that she didn't even want to post anything, but that wasn't about to stop her. All the frustration and anguish of her hopes being dashed immediately flowed from her fingers like a faucet, raining it all down upon everyone. She furiously put her keys to her keyboard and let her words rip like a bay blade.

"Are you guys kidding me? This is a thread about a secret society, actually not just a thread, a SITE DEDICATED TO THESE THREADS! Are you seriously going to pick at each other like a bunch of freakin' grade schoolers?! Some of us go to these threads for information on things, and here you all are taking a giant dump on it's purpose. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU?!" -EeveelutionLeader

"You mad bro?" -ProBro

"..." -EeveelutionLeader

Zoe dropped her head in defeat, smashing her forehead right into her keyboard. In that moment she didn't want to do anything but let her computer beep obnoxiously from the fact that she was holding keys down. It was the audio representation of her hopes flat lining as if they were hooked up to a heart monitor. Slowly she removed her head, rubbing her forehead from the actual pain that she felt on the inside of her head. Sighing heavily, she shook her head and was ready to close up shop.

"I guess no one really gives a shit anymore…" Zoe grumbled, wiping the slowly forming tears out of her eyes. Yet again, it was another night chocked full of idiots, desperation, and disappointment. Zoe sighed again and went to turn her poor computer off, allowing it to sleep away the awful things that it had unfortunately blessed her with on this crappy night. As she was closing it, she noticed that her screen had became a chat window with a video stream. Like the whole screen of her laptop was nothing but a video stream. Taking a good glance at it, it was abundantly clear that she was no longer on the forum thread, but on a completely different kind of site altogether. She wiped her eyes firmly to make sure she wasn't just imagining the fact that she quite possibly had a magical forehead that could answer her prayers.

At the very top of the page, in the URL, it read "PPC-VC-1923-PR12" which at first glance seemed like a bunch of non-sense. It mostly confused her because it wasn't a URL or anything that remotely came close to something that would appear in its place. Her eyes swiftly analyzed the page, taking in all the random colors of the decor that sat before the streaming camera, wherever that may be. Her looking was then cut short as a strange occurrence took place, it seemed that some life was about to show itself on the stream. Suddenly, a light scratching noise came over her speakers, followed by a visual coming up on video stream screen.

It was staring at some curtains, the kind you see at a play performance before the show began. She quickly reached for her glasses to get a better look as the chat grew quite lively. All of the messages followed a similar guideline; it was if they were taking a roll call, followed by numbers that seemed like IDs for each account. She couldn't believe the amount of people that were viewing this stream, it had to easily exceed thirty people, which for a live stream was unheard of for something like this. As the last one called off, a user by the name of Velvet 9215 messaged her user name. She jumped in surprised as the window randomly opened; it was as if someone performed a hack on her computer in real time, which left her in a shocked stupor as she read the text.

"User QHEWQ, please state an ID number or I will be forced to ban your I.P. Address. This is a private room that only specially invited guests may attend. If you are some sort of hacker or anything of the sort, I suggest you leave immediately," the message read in blood red type. She stared for a moment in disbelief, as if she were having a straight up out of body experience. In a panic, Zoe allowed her shaking hands to type out an ID that looked similar to several of the ones above. Waiting nervously, she clenched her hands tightly, praying to Arceus as she took a deep breath. A simple ding sounded as the response was placed upon the screen. It made a strange dinging noise, kind of like the ones you'd hear upon an elevator reaching its floor.

"Welcome QHEWQ 28174, this must be your first time attending this auction. Seeing that you aren't a registered member yet means this is an invitation. May I ask who your referral was?" the text came off a bit less strict, but still very menacing at the same time. Like a hacker trying to crack a vault, she began to sweat nervously, doing everything she could to keep her hands steady. Her thoughts felt like a bunch of monkeys fighting over a bucket of marbles. With a quick, hefty sigh she was ready to try her best.

"Well I've gone this far, I might as well see how far I can take this...heh, its kind of like that old story I was read to as a kid. What was it called again...? Meh, doesn't matter, LET'S DO THIS!" she psyched herself up, steadying herself. She took a deep breath and looked at the names above. Maybe if she could pick the right name she might just luck out. She then noticed that one of the names clearly stuck out from the others. It was like she had just seen it but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Qualter 3194 referred me," she typed without great hesitation. Suddenly, almost instantaneously, a private chat window with the name Qualter 3194 read across the top of the window.

"State your appearance, age and gender. I don't remember referring anyone to tonight's auction." Zoe felt as if the words on the screen were choking her by her throat, leaving her at whits end as a cold sweat drenched over her body. She figured there was no hiding it at this point. She quickly typed out her actual appearance and gender, but botched her age to read 21 just in case, seeing that if they found out a 16 year old going on 17 she'd immediately be cut off. The message 'Qualter is typing" sat at the bottom of the chat box, causing her poor heart to pound loudly in her chest. Faster and faster her heart pounded, with every second waiting felt like an eternity.

"I think I remember you now. Did we meet at Roxie's bands gig on friday?" Qualter asked. A forceful release of her breath pushed through her lips as she went to steady her breathing. She might've found the foot hold she needed to stay afloat in this chat room.

"I feel like I'm digging deeper and deeper into a dark hole that I may not get out of…what should I do…" Zoe proceeded, her panic colliding with curiosity as she panned on her decision. Seeing that she had already magically bs'd and lied herself into it all so far, that sweat inducing paranoia that just had her by the throat was now turn into…excitement. Like a sick sense of excitement that almost made her laugh with anticipation, if not excitement; Without hesitation she typed out 'yep I'm that girl' into the box.

"I'm glad you decided to join us, you were a bit hesitant at the concert," Qualter replied. It seemed she was going to have to press her luck again as she lied through her teeth at the casual chatting that took over the adrenaline pulsing one.

"Well, you didn't really explain what the PPC was to me so of course I was a bit hesitant," Zoe replied. She slapped her hand to her forehead, realizing that she had written out something that had a 50% chance of blowing up in her face. She started cursing herself as she awaited the reply; it was taking longer than the past reply, which made her a bit uneasy.

"That's half the fun. That's why I picked you, because I had a feeling you'd be curious enough to want to find out," Qualter said, it was if he was snickering behind his words before his private chat window closed. Breathing heavily, Zoe shook her in disbelief that her plan was actually working.

"Yes I'm the one that invited her, sorry it just slipped my mind. You may go on Velvet," Qualter stated in confidence. With a large sigh of relief Zoe found herself falling back onto her bed. She gazed up at her ceiling which felt as if it were shaking with every beat of her heart. Never before had she felt this kind of rush, especially from a computer screen. She took joy in how her heart raced as she awaited the next step, if there was one anyway. Suddenly, instead of the ping sounds from the chat window, a voice could be heard coming over her speakers. With that signal Zoe raised back up to take a gander at what was taking place.

"Welcome PPC Members to our Twelfth Poke Room Auction of the evening! For those new to this auction, the rules are simple: Upon visual of the item, you will be informed of its traits and specialties. The window for bidding will be open as soon as a tone comes over your speakers, which will be the sound of a ringing bell. Stay vigilant and happy bidding everyone!" the voice rang with a glorious tone behind his words. As exciting as this all was, it was still a bit...unnerving. It was as if, he had a little…too much enthusiasm, as if something wasn't quite right. Zoe shrugged it off these feelings without any hesitation, it was waaaay too late to get cold feet now. She knew now that she was in too deep, so she merely watched to see where the hole went. With anticipation, she glared at the screen. She could feel her heart beat in her throat as she watched carefully, completely in the dark about what was about to grace her computer screen. Slowly the curtain rose, revealing the "item" for bid. Zoe's face grew into a slight state of confusion as the item came into view.

On the screen was a Gardevoir. It was standing on the stage by itself, its small arms latched together in front of her as if she were being arrested by an officer. Unlike any Gardevoir she had seen, its eyes were not shining with life, nor did that have any real feeling of life in them. Rather, they glazed over in a sense of defeat, and also a sense of submission. As the voice began to describe it, Zoe's stomach began to churn in disgust. It wasn't just a description of the Pokemon itself, no, it was far more descriptive than just that. It was a list of various sexual activities or kinks that it has shown "promise" in with its abilities. The list of things that she "specialized" in seemed to go on for minutes as he read them all off. Zoe barely found the strength stare without feeling completely sick. Before she had a chance to recover, the bell sprung to life, popping up the bid window.

As the tone went off, Zoe found herself ready to cough up into her trashcan. She did everything in her power to shake it off, and return her eyes to the madness of it all. Bids began to fly all over the chat, numbers starting at P10,000 and rapidly shot up as if people were breaking their necks to win her bid. She stared and shook, sweat now drenching her body as she stared at the grotesque display.

"Do people...really do these kinds of things with Pokemon...?" Zoe asked herself with genuine curiosity. Thinking that it would be suspicious if she didn't throw in a single bid, she decided to throw in the only amount that she could think of off the top of her head. It was the amount of all the money she had stashed away in her room in case of an emergency. Ironically enough, it was about to come into use. As her bid lit up all other bids stopped dead in their tracks. She felt her heart stop in her chest and her eyes stare wildly at her screen as a private chat window from Qualter popped up before her.

"Hey, guess what? I told the others to let you win this bid since its your first time, so get excited!" Qualter typed with great joy. Zoe's face grew incredibly pale and her cold sweats were turned into a cold shower. As the window closed, she stared at her P65,410 bid. All she could see on her screen was the count down for completion and tears that formed in Gardevoir's dead eyes steadily increasing. Zoe's eyes stared as if catatonic as the time counted down; it was like an out of body experience had shocked her system to the maximum degree. As the shout out for the sale was final, her chat window was flooded with endless "Congratulations on winning!" messages. The very last thing she saw before she shut her laptop in horror was Gardevoir's eyes looking dead into the camera with the curtains slowly descending over her figure until it was gone. With a slam, her laptop crashed shut and she quickly dove onto the rest of her bed, immediately hiding herself beneath her covers, terrified beyond all belief. She never imagined that things like this truly existed, but deep down she knew she only had herself to blame.

"That didn't just happen, that didn't just happen, that didn't just happen, THAT DIDN'T JUST HAPPEN!" Zoe cried, clenching her head tightly as she tried to convince herself that it was all just an awful dream that she was trying to awaken from. Suddenly, on her wrist communicator, a messaged popped up. Her communicator had magically synched up with her laptop, disallowing her to escape from her twisted nightmare. It was a message from Velvet, listing off the location she would have to go to collect her "item" that she had one. She quickly tore her communicator off her wrist, throwing it to the floor with a scream as she trembled in place. All that she could do from there was to shake uncontrollably, tears welling up in her eyes.

She soon realized what the PPC was capable of; Horrible, sadistic things that no normal person she view and experience. Her body froze for a moment, as if something had just short circuited in her brain. Pausing for a moment…to her surprise…deep down, she found a sick sense of anticipation well up inside her. It was as if a part of her wasn't scared of what happened, it felt like…she wanted it to happen. It was a part of herself that she felt shame for, especially as it screamed out with joy. It proclaimed that the ultimate rush had come over her. Zoe clenched her chest tightly to try and kill those fillings, her eyes drowning her pillow.

"What have I done…" she cracked up, her voice caught with the gasps of crying and shame. The rest of her night all she could think about was if she should really go through with it, or should she run away and ignore it. There was no rest for her that evening as she stared at her blank wall, the eyes of that Gardevoir burning themselves into her mind and soul.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The Case of Zoe Arewell

Part 2: Behind Closed Doors

"I can't sleep..." Zoe detested as she stared at her ceiling. Nothing she did could make the sad eyes of the Gardevoir leave her sight. Wither her eyes were closed or opened, wither she was dreaming or not, all she saw was that sad Gardevoir, whose eyes pierced her heart like a sword through the chest. She felt despair overtake her system as the thought of her literally buying off a Pokemon with "special qualifications" finally sat into her system. On one hand, she was going to own a Gardevoir, on the other however, she had to step place into a secret society, where anything could possibly happen. She began to picture what horrible things had been done to that Gardevoir to make her "specialty" list so long and vast. What possible things could have destroyed the poor Gardevoir? All of these thoughts continually raced through her mind until the sun finally rose to fill her room with light.

"I...have to go...don't I..?" Zoe said to herself, tossing and turning her bed to try and avoid the sun at all costs. She had a bad feeling if she didn't go. They easily did a hack job on her computer in real time, and set up a program to her communicator. With all this in mind, it was clear that they could find her home if they so desired. Finally surrendering to the sunlight, Zoe sat up and rubbed her poor sleepless eyes until they were light enough to open. Slowly, she trounced across her floor all the way to her far wall where her communicator that she threw away ended up. Slowly she strapped it around her wrist, soon checking the address and time from Velvet the night before. She grinned then shook her head, trying to cast aside all positive thoughts that she felt rise from this situation. The fact that there were feelings of joy within her over this made her very uneasy, and rather afraid to let any of them surface. Thinking about what to wear, she wanted to throw on larger clothes to sort of hid herself in plain sight, but she felt that may draw too much attention. Shifting through her pile of clean clothes that sat at the floor of her closet, she tossed all of her acceptable options behind her to sort through and choose.

"Why...do feelings of excitement keep coming to mind...? This is wrong...isn't...it?" Zoe quizzed herself as a soft smile eased its way onto her face. After equipping her long jeans, pleated skirt, t-shirt and hoodie, she was ready to take on the unknown. She figured should try to hide her appearance a bit more so she found a pair of dark glasses. They were originally used when she would go to the eye doctor and have her pupils dilated so that the sun didn't blind her. She threw the hood of her Squirtle style hoodie over her head and slipped her glasses on. She sighed heavily in remorse as she grabbed the little Tepig bank that held her life savings and emptied it all into her pockets. Fortunately it was mostly bills but a good hunk of change was mixed in as well.

"Money is money I guess..." she groaned as she left the safe confines of her room and home. Her heart, mind and soul were in a constant power struggle with every single step she took. All of her feelings of do's and don'ts, feelings of shame and excitement, and feelings up fear and joy all stirred up inside her like the weather produced from Tornadus. Looking at her communicator, she fortunately only had to make her way down the road a few miles before she'd come across the coordinates. Under the directions, she read a set of instructions on where to go, what to do, and where to do it to get in. Walking up the building in question, she wondered why she had never seen it before. It planted fairly deep within the city, with a concrete sign in the front with the name of the facility. It read "Pokemon Parental Confine" on the sign. She noticed something small in the upper right hand corner of the sign. On closer investigation, it was the exact emblem that was describe in the thread from the other night. It read PPC with a heart shaped poke ball beneath the letters.

"According to the directions, I need to go around back..." Zoe grimaced as she walked along the side of the building. The cheerful, professional appearance of the front of the building, slowly grew crude and dark the further back she went. The actual door that she was told to go to was surrounded by dark alley way connections that were cold and damp. Unnerving as it was, and hesitant as she was, she followed through with the instructions, knocking on the door in a certain manner. Sure enough a sound came from over head, where a small speaker was nearly hidden over the door.

"Hello, do you have an appointment?" the voice crackled out of the speaker. She heard random, odd music quietly playing in the backdrop as the gentleman spoke. Shrugging it off without further delay, she immediately held the button beside the door down to respond.

"Um, I'm QHEWQ 28174. I was told to come here for my auction item," her words fumbled and stumbled through her lips as she made her attempt to speak like a non-suspicious person. She cursed herself for sounding like a total creeper who was aching to get inside. Sure enough however, the same sound as the tone that started and ended the bidding from the last night chimed overhead.

"Ah, welcome QHEWQ, we've been expecting you with much excitement. Please proceed down the alley way to the left, a representative will be waiting to walk you in," With a nervous thank you, she proceeded. The alley she had to pass through was quite ominous; all of the street lamps had ceased usage and puddles of muddy water that look like they had just been stomped through by a herd of people lined the bottom. As she turned the corner to see what looked to be a Pokemon. It was floating off the ground and modelling a strange looking uniform, or rather, the uniform just looked strange on it. As she moved closer and closer it became apparent as to what it truly was. It was a Froslass; dressed in a bergandy and gold trim dress-ish uniform.

She gazed into Zoe's eyes, which caused her to blush nervously. She never expected that a Pokemon would be the one to meet her and guide her in. Froslass's gaze gave off an eerie feeling, as if she was judging who she was by staring into her soul. With a soft call of its voice, it called Zoe over to a pair of door that looked like they were made for a small vault. Waving her arms to the sides, Froslass used her ghostly abilities to open them as if they were made of paper. Through the doors, Froslass led her down a thin corridor; the walls were lined portrait after portrait of various Pokemon, every one of them with the same expression as the Gardevoir the past night. With a cold sweat caressing her body, her trembling feet made step after step as if they wanted to turn back but they were forced forward. As they reached the door, Froslass gave her a slight bow immediately vanishing into thin air.

"S-Should I r-really do this...?" Zoe desperately questioned herself, doing her damnedest to convince herself she wasn't going where she truly was. With a nervous gulp she pushed open the doors, revealing what could only be described as a dizzying display of depravity. She had to cover her mouth to hide her horrified expression as the room displayed wicked, carnal desires that would make any normal person sick to their stomach. Walking in, taking awkward little steps, the first thing that was thrust into her face was a gagged and bound Gallade. She shook and suppressed a yelp of fright as its head tilted back to look into hers. There's was nothing but lust in its eyes as he stared her down with anxious intent. Her eyes then shot behind it where there was a woman completely clad in wired leather flogging it with a punishment paddle, laughing with sadistic joy with each loud crack.

Walking around them, that's when the whole room came into view, giving her system a strong shock as she continued to keep her mouth clasped shut. They were on a stage that spanned around the majority of the room, debauchery and depravity scar'd the air with its lusty cries. Zoe began to panic as her eyes shot all over the room, her heart and body trembling and beating fiercely. It was clear to her now that she had stepped into a sexual chamber, with nothing but people and Pokemon dirty dancing with one another. The hazy atmosphere of the room made Zoe's mind grow light with the shock to her system causing her to completely lose her balance. She felt as if she were fainting as she lost her footing, falling back helplessly. Suddenly she felt her body stop in midair, now being held up by a pair of arms.

"Careful QHEWQ, the sight of this place can be a bit shocking for new members," a soft yet burly voice caught her attention. She opened up her eyes to see a young man smiling kindly at her. He was wearing a dress shirt with a tie, his pants crawled down his long legs ending in a pair of fine dress shoes. It was clear that this gentleman had just come from an office job somewhere nearby. He looked to be a bit older than herself but not old by any means. She shook her head and wobbled back onto her feet. She looked up at him to be met with a different smile that was both warming and concerning. She clenched her insides tight and did her best to pull it together so she didn't come off as completely terrified.

"It's...quite a shock to say the least. Are you Velvet?" Zoe inquired. The man let loose a small laugh then shook his head. Zoe head turned red from embarrassment as the man slowly removed the hood from her head and then reached and gripped the nose arch of her glasses, slowly sliding them from her face. She could see his fun much clearer now, showing that he was a smidgen bit older than she thought. He handed the glasses to her so that she could put them away before the young man shook his head again.

"Don't you recognize me? Its Qualter. I must say though, you look a heck of a lot younger than I remember..." he puzzled, look her over from head to toe. She spat a nervous fit of laughter as she continued regaining her composure. She found it incredibly disturbing that this young man continued to greet her with a warm open smile while people and Pokemon were making dirty noises and moving all over one another. Finally getting her focus back, she decided it was best to just keep her eyes on his.

"I get that a lot. Sorry Qualter. Is there some where else we can go less...distracting?" Zoe said, trying to steer away from the insane amounts of perversity that shot into her face. He grinned with a nod as he took her hand. The eyes of the Gallade followed her as she made her way with Qualter to a private room. As they rolled in, she noticed it was a sort of comfort room, like a room you'd see in a karaoke bar. Plopping down on the comfy leather seats, she watched as Qualter slowly closed the door. She noticed that it automatically locked behind him, making her nerves surface quite a bit. He continued to wear a smile, but now it was more a blank smile of deceit.

"Hehe...you do realize there was no girl that I met at Roxie's right?" Qualter called out with lack of surprise behind his words. Zoe couldn't put on her straight face and just looked down ashamed of herself. He leaned over the table and to her surprise a gentle press on her head followed by a firm rustling of her hair met her tense soul comfortably. She looked back at Qualter, who was smiling warmly yet with his eyes shut. She blushed lightly as he fell back into his seat. She couldn't read this guy at all. He was so menacing, especially with their surroundings but he was also quite kind and charming, which completely threw Zoe for a loop.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't have let you in the chat if I could tell that you were a threat or an idiot. But you should know that most people that have pulled the sort of thing you did tend to make friends with a hospital bed," Qualter chuckled. Zoe could only gaze in horror, his words ringing with pure true force behind them. There was no doubt in her mind that this gentleman was a completely truthful person, which in this case scared the absolute hell out of her. She gripped and pressed back into her seat, her mind flying in circles around the room as she sighed once more.

"S-Sorry...I have this thing...where I try and find hidden places or...well...learn about things that I probably shouldn't know. To be honest, I made it into that chat by accident after I face planted my keyboard. It was from exhaustion from trying to find information on all of you. From there well...curiosity and being scared shitless took over," to her surprise, Qualter was sporting an expression of fascination, as if she was something he had never seen before. She hid her face from him as he examined her like a rare specimen, only adding to her ever growing anxiety deep inside.

"So that's why your name was nonsense. How about I just call you Q, is that OK?" Zoe met these words with a hasty, energetic nod. Scared for her life knowing that her fate rested in this strangers hands kept her squirming in her seat. Her red faced continued to heat up as the gentlemen leaned in to speak to her closely.

"Alright then Q. The PPC is an orphanage for Pokemon of sorts. To the outside world, we are known as the Pokemon Parental Confine. We teach Pokemon about the outside world, how they should act around people and trainers, etc. We aren't monsters here; most of those Pokemon are either adopted by trainers or set free. However...those Pokemon that came from abused homes or have aggressive tendencies against others get dragged into this glorious world behind the name. In truth, the name means Pokephillia Club, or in short, a club for people who TRULY love Pokemon. I'm sure you know what I mean by the display you were met with at the door. I'm honestly surprised that you didn't try running back out the doors or at the very least not walk further in," Qualter said in true amazement and amusement. Zoe's nervous her hands began twisting together with one another as her eyes shifted from horror to a more comfortable status.

"Its crazy, and chaotic. In truth I'm completely petrified on the inside; I mean...this place...this is the kind of stuff you hear about from horror stories, or things you see in adult videos. I haven't seen any of course, but that's the point I'm getting at. But...for some reason...deep down inside me, it seems excitement of the unknown is what truly dragged me here..." Zoe's voice trembled, her face growing red continually from the warmth of her system becoming clear to Qualter.

"You are certainly a brave little girl. A bit stupid, but brave and fascinating. If you don't want me to tell everyone that you are a brat that snuck in to our holy sanctuary uninvited, I'll have to ask you to take this," Qualter slid his hand into his shirt pocket, removing a small little pill shape object. His grin grew wide as he placed it down in front of Zoe, keeping his eyes locked on hers carefully.

"Eat this candy. I'm sure you were taught not to take candy from strangers, but in the position your end I don't think you'll have any complaints, right?" Qualter's eyes quickly shifted from the kind warm pair that eased her to those of a twisted individual who got off on watching people's madness rise. Zoe met his sadistic eyes with a set of aggressive ones that were ready for anything. She reached down and tossed it into her mouth, quickly chewing it until she swallowed. Qualter watched in completely surprise at her very confident action.

"I probably should've mentioned it was meant to suck on, otherwise it will trigger very quickly," Qualter chuckled as Zoe stared at him. Within minutes, her body began to burn hot with exhilarating passion. Her face grew beat red, her body now sweating and trembling as she grew light headed. Her body was becoming a sweaty mess of desire. She immediately slipped her hoodie over her head, casting it aside as her breathing increased with her body temperature. Qualter snickered loudly as he watched her lustful urges rise to the surface, still gazing on in amusement. Zoe watched as he dug into hoodie pockets, searching out the money that she owed them. To his surprise, she came in with the money she had bid. Not exactly how he would have preferred to obtain it, but he wasn't one to sweat the small things.

"Haha you surprise me even further, not only did you actually have the moxie to show, you even have the money for your item. Bravo!" Qualter said in absolute amazement, slowly clapping his hands as he watched Zoe slowly shift from side to side in her seat, now shaking vigorously from want and need. He reached into his pocket and removed a strange poke ball with a heart over the latch.

"Here's your item my dear Q. I do hope you enjoy it, because you're about to get to know her very, very well," his seductive tone caused her body to shiver more, her bodies forcible urges taking over her mind. Through the process she looked like a caged animal, scared of its abusive owner; it had oozed away and was quickly replaced with the body of a horny teenager who just pulled a girl into their room. He rolled the ball across the table, making sure that her hands caught it. Grinning back at her he rose to his feet and headed towards the exit.

"Just hit the button by the door when you're done and I'll escort you out," those were his last words she heard from Qualter as the door shut once more, locking itself as it had before. Zoe took the ball into her hands and displayed it in front of her eyes. Her uneasy, conflicting thoughts began to push through her horny bubble of lust that was forced into her system and thoughts to bring her back to reality, at least, temporarily.

"S-should I r-really do t-this...?" she spoke to herself, her words almost shaking more than her anxious body and hands. She sat there, twitching and shivering in complete carnal agony as she fought against her morals and positive character traits. The world around her began to blur lightly the more and more she fought it. She soon realized that if she didn't give into the urges that were thrust upon her, not only would she be unable to leave, but she would easily pass out. Her hands, shaking from uncontrollable anxiety, pressed the button then accidentally dropped the ball to the floor. The collision caused the ball to open and reveal her purchased merchandise. Gardevoir gracefully formed from the ball, her body moving in a seductive manner as her dead eyes locked onto Zoe's. Her blood red face grew nervous and anxious, praying for her to come closer.

Gardevoir smiled blankly as she crawled across the table that divided them, crawling closer and closer to the trembling Zoe, who was now staring with a mixture of horror and lust. Gardevoir leaned forward and gently kissed Zoe's cheek. Zoe jumped in surprise as the gentle kiss from the Pokemon warmed her heart. Zoe's quivering lips raised up as Zoe's eyes continued to stay locked with Gardevoir's. Gardevoir smiled once more as she leaned forward, taking Zoe by surprise as she pressed her soft, green mouth against her lips. Zoe soon lost control of her actions; no longer did she wish to fight against the urges that now took over her system. With her mind going blank, Zoe returned the passionate kiss, gently sliding her tongue into Gardevoir's mouth, causing the kiss to deepen between them. A string of saliva connected their tongues as Zoe removed her mouth from Gardevoir's. Gardevoir licked her lips before moving its then arm down between Zoe's legs, using her telekinesis to slowly undue Zoe's jeans. Gardevoir returned her lips to Zoe's who helplessly moaned and anxiously tasted Gardevoir's as her power removed her pants from her frame.

"I...I...p-please...p-p-please p-pleasure me d-down there..." Zoe said as if in a trance, completely powerless against the drug that Qualter had given her. Gardevoir smiled softly, giving her a seductive, loving nod before helping Zoe tilt her body around onto the couch. Once Zoe's back was resting comfortably against the couch, Garedvoir slowly drifted down between Zoe's legs. Gardvoir's eyes gripped Zoe's by force as she lowered her head down. Gardevoir then proceeded to drag her dainty tongue up into Zoe's crotch, which was now heavy drenched in her nectar. Zoe trembled violently as she slowly opened up her legs for Garedvoir, anxiously waiting more of the love she was now receiving. Gardevoir made a strange giggle as she teased her clit with her strange paw, her tongue refusing to move from her strange. Zoe's nervous whimpers grew into lewd moans and groans, her body never having felt anything like this before nor did she feel she could ever feel like this.

Her eyes locked down onto Gardevoir's head where she moved her hands, she laced them within Gardevoir's strange hair before gently grasping a hold of them. Gardevoir made a desperate call sound as Zoe forced its mouth up into her anxious pussy harder. Zoe found herself grinding viciously against its mouth, desperately seeking more and more ecstacy and pleasure. Gardevoir cried as it struggled to move Zoe's hands away, eventually forcing them off with her psychic force. With wild pants from her tongue like a dog and her savage urges screaming out, Zoe couldn't help but to grip the couch tightly and scream out loving as she came from Gardevoir's tongue and mouth. Her hazy eyes and heated body couldn't believe what just happened, it was so unreal to her that she couldn't grasp onto what truly just happened. Gardevoir's cold, dead eyes seemed to shimmer with a little more life as it licked around its mouth. Gardevoir slowly moved up on Zoe, kissing her sweetly on the lips before embracing her in a warm hug.

"I-I...I was...j-just pleasured...b-by a Pokemon..." her weak, faded words rang softly. After about a bit of recovery time, retrieving her clothes and putting them back on her frame, she stumbled to the door and pushed the button, her body still hot and possessed. Before Qualter had arrived she had already clipped the Poke Ball to her belt and trembled onto against the door as she lost her balance. She took heavy breaths as she felt her world growing darker and darker as she waited. After being escorted out of the building, she stumbled through the awkward directions that she had made for herself. Every step felt like weights pulling her down, her body growing weak from dehydration and trembling from the side effects of whatever she ate. After finally making it to her home, she made it no further than the inside of the front door before she went flying to the floor, all of her energy gone and her consciousness with it. All of her scattered thoughts were the last thing she comprehended. The pleasure that she felt from a Pokemon, that very thing that everyone said was absolutely disgusting and degrading, that anyone who did such a thing should be shunned, felt like an incredible wave of loving emotion. Zoe couldn't help but to remove the poke ball from her belt. She cuddled it tightly against her heart as her whole world finally came to a sweet slumber finish.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3: Gardeva

(Author's Note: Pardon my editing)

As if her head were hit with a sledgehammer, Zoe growled and grumbled with anguish as she slowly came to. Looking around she saw nothing but blurry circles and fits of color, which didn't explain a single thing about where she was. Thinking back a little ways, her body relaxed a little as she remembered that she was indeed in her home.

"Ugh...my head is killing me..." Zoe grumbled as she rose to her feet. Since her parents were off the continent, it was up to her to take of herself and the house. She thought to herself about how stupid she must look as she awoke up in front of the door. As her consciousness focused to her surroundings, the fuzzy memories of last night also became clear. The horrors of last night as a result of her online escapades sunk into her skin, causing her body to tense up as she curled into a ball of shame.

"I can't…believe I was drugged and…did stuff with a Pokemon...I feel so…disgusting…" Zoe began to sob as she lay on the cool floor. Although she was quite jaded since she was on the Poke net all the time, she never once thought about or even pictured she being a victim of such horrible things. The ill feelings in her stomach began to swirl around with her horrendous headache, causing her to lurch loudly. She quickly covered her mouth as she got up and quickly ran to the water closet, immediately falling to her knees and rested her head on the toilet seat. She now knew the feeling of people that tended to party a bit too hard. As she rested, the terrified feelings she had felt all along this moment slowly began to stabilize as she stayed in her position with her head resting upon the toilet like a pillow.

"It all felt so unreal…the PR…the PPC…Qualter…everything felt like a passing dream" groaned Zoe as she hit her forehead on the toilet. It was so real that she did everything in her power to deny what happened. However, it was impossible in the long run due to one very crucial factor; the fact that she had a keepsake from her trip and an empty wallet to support it. She reached into her hoodie pocket, fumbling around in it until she found the hard evidence that proved that her visit was legit. She lifted up her head and lowered the toilet seat, now setting the poke ball in the center of the seat so she could observe it.

"And it's all because of this…well…I guess I was asking for it. I worked hard enough for this thing anyway, I guess I should just make the best out of it," Zoe said with a half smile as she placed her finger on top of the poke ball. She began rocking it back and fourth, lightly playing with it as she thought about what was next in her sick journey she had now started. Should she go deeper into the rabbit hole or should she try to put the whole event behind her; these were the thoughts that kept zooming through her mind. Her half smile grew full as she did remember the pleasant portion of the trip. It was very exciting regardless of how scary it was, and she did enjoy the result of being pleasured wither she wanted to truly admit it or not.

"I guess...it...wasn't all that bad..." Zoe gently yawned, clicking the button to enlarge poke ball in front of her. The choice she had to make was quite obvious to her. She knew that once she dug herself a hole, she was to see how deep it would go. She continued rolling it around carelessly until her hand accidentally slipped. Sure enough, the ball hit the ground with bang, rolling out into the middle of the bathroom before bursting open.

Zoe covered her eyes for the sake of her aching head as the light formed then dispersed, revealing her new Gardevoir to her face. Gardevoir immediately noticed Zoe holding her head with a disgruntled on her face as she rested her forehead on her arm. Gardevoir made its soft call, glowing in a gentle of light. Zoe felt the warm aura form around her; it started magically taking care of her stomach's queasy feeling and her head's throbbing pain. She felt her stomach and looked around, now realizing that she was perfectly fine. She then turned towards Gardevoir, who was now blushing lightly as she fiddled with her strange hands in front of her. A small smile graced her face as her legs began to tremble in an odd fashion.

"Are you alright Gardevoir? You're kind of shaking a bit," Zoe's words set up Gardevoir to display a series of nods, almost desperate to be recognized. Suddenly, a very strange event took place; Zoe could some how hear somebody's voice in her head. A little freaked out at first, she stepped away from Gardevoir, tripping and falling on her rear.

"Don't be afraid, I can speak into your mind," Gardevoir's voice said softly. Completely forgetting that Gardevoir is a psychic type Pokemon, Zoe relaxed her body, taking deep breaths to calm her nerves.

"That's really…cool actually. But back on topic, are you alright?" Zoe inquired. Yet again, Gardevoir rubbed her limbs up against one another, as if trying to start a fire as her pale face turned red once more.

"C-Can you please make me feel good? I c-can do the same for you…" Gardevoir's words stuttered as she slowly approached Zoe, using her psychic abilities to move Zoe back onto her feet. Zoe stepped back instinctively once more, her face now matching Gardevoir's as she tried to take evasive action.

"W-What do you mean make you feel good?" Zoe tried to play dumb, but had a feeling of what she meant, especially taking this whole ordeal into consideration. As Gardevoir went to touch Zoe, Zoe pushed her away; Zoe's nerves were shaking as well, but from both fear and curiosity.

"I'm sorry, I-I um…don't feel that way about you," Zoe said, trying to give Gardevoir the hint, but she continued to persist, now gently resting her oddly shaped hands against Zoe's warm face.

"But…last night we both felt good…why do you not want that now?" Gardevoir's voice grew sad, as if her only meaning of existence was being shut down and unappreciated. Zoe began to feel bad as she watched tears form in Gardevoir's eyes. It was the same look she had when she was being auctioned on in the PR. With her conscious slapping her in the face, Zoe stepped forward and wraps her arms around Gardevoir gently. Gardevoir flinched in surprise before resting her head on Zoe's shoulder.

"Please, no tears…I'm really sorry. I keep um…forgetting what you've been trained to do and I'm sort of being a jerk about it. It's just I'm not sure I'm ready for that sort of thing yet, especially since your female as well as a Pokemon. A lot of people see that as a horrible thing, so I just don't know how I feel about it…does…that make sense?" Zoe's words fumbled out of her mouth as she nervously tried to explain her feelings on the matter. Gardevoir made a strange purring noise as she nuzzled her head up against Zoe's neck affectionately as she enjoyed the embrace.

"You're different than the others…you don't wish for me to make you feel good…or force me too…all of my other owners…all they wanted was to feel good, even if it hurt me…but you…I can feel that you really care about me. I'm…not really used to it but it makes me feel good," Gardevoir began to tear up once more, this time from a sense of joy as she tightened her embrace on Zoe. Zoe's face was hot to the point where she was growing dizzy the longer the two held on to one another.

"I'm just a normal person I guess, well…normal compared to those people. I don't want to deny you what you're so used to, but I…er…I have an idea. If you can help me do chores and things, I'll try to "make you feel good" and let you "make me feel good". How does that sound?" Zoe's body flashed hot and cold as she made a deal to do something she was so strongly against no more than 2 minutes ago. She let go of Gardevoir, putting her in a standing position in front of her.

"What are chores?" Gardevoir asked. Zoe sighed and scratched the back of her head, realizing that this poor Gardevoir quite literally knew nothing but how to please people. Although she thought it could cause a possible headache, the bright side of her personality begged to differ.

"They are favors that you can do for me to make my life easier. Kind of like how giving you a hug made you feel good, doing these things for me will make me feel good. Does that make any sense?" Zoe did her best to dumb down her vocabulary for Gardevoir, underestimating her abilities to comprehend now speech patterns and word usage.

"It makes very good sense. So…what kind of chores do I need to do?" Gardevoir asked, brushing her tears from her eyes then smiling. Zoe noticed that Gardevoir had quite a cute smile when she really meant it. Notes aside, Zoe shook her head to pull herself together and led Gardevoir into her room. Although Gardevoir wasn't quite sure what she was looking at, it was clear that the room was in complete state of filth. Gardevoir watched as Zoe picked up some of her clothes from the floor and put them in a hamper within her room.

"I want you to pick up my clothes and put them into this. That is your first chore OK?" without a moment of delay, Gardevoir closed her eyes, causing everything that it perceived as an article of clothing to glow and float into the air. She then opened her eyes, slowly edging each of them into the hamper with minutes. Zoe stared in absolute astonishment as it all went into the hamper without fail, causing her to slightly drop her jaw.

"Holy shit…" Zoe thought to herself as she turned to the smiling Gardevoir. Gardevoir began blushing and rubbing its limbs yet again, trying to put a restraint on herself as she awaited further instruction.

"That was incredible Gardevoir, great job! Alright, here's what's next," Zoe praise shook Gardevoir's body with a loving, warm sensation that made her purr once more. She hadn't ever heard any praise before, even when she had made someone feel good the best that she could. Zoe picked up the hamper by its handles and edged it out the door. Stepping back only a few feet, she then entered the room across from hers which ended up being a washing room. Stopping then setting the hamper against the wall, Zoe took a deep breath then crossed her arms.

"Alright, now I want you to put all of these clothes in this machine here. After they are all inside, I want you to pour some of this stuff into the machine. After that, close it, then hit this button. Alright show me what you can do," Zoe smiled, as if she were actually being a trainer; just not for battles, training to be a housewife in the long run which Zoe didn't piece together as she taught. Zoe watched in amazement as Gardevoir used her power once more; it was remarkable how well she could control her psyche, even by psychic Pokemon standards. Just as instructed, Gardevoir moved all of Zoe's clothes from the hamper into the washer, following up with only a little bit of the detergent before closing it and pressing the button.

"How did you know how much detergent to use?" Zoe asked, realizing that she hadn't instructed that part without thinking. Gardevoir went into her little shy smile fit as she rubbed her hands across one another.

"I looked into your thoughts, I wanted to make sure I did it right," Gardevoir said. With that Gardevoir's body began trembling like a leaf, barely able to contain itself as it analyzed Zoe all over her body. Zoe couldn't help but to gulp as she watched her poor Gardevoir shiver anxiously, about ready to pass out from her intense body heat. Realizing now that she had to make good on her promise, Zoe blushed heavily and moved closer to Gardevoir.

"Tell me what to do…you've earned a reward…" Zoe said with her nerves on end. Gardevoir reached down and grabbed a hold of Zoe's wrist. Zoe's face continually grew red as Gardevoir dragged her hand closer and closer against her. Moving part of her dress-like body around, she revealed a smallish crevice that resembled Zoe's a little bit.

"I…I didn't realize Pokemon had these kinds of parts…I mean, you never see them…" Zoe said as she stepped forward. Zoe's hand shook with relentless nerves as she gently placed two fingers against the outside of Gardevoir's crotch. Hesitant at first, Zoe then carefully slid them within her slit, causing Gardevoir to moan and tremble softly.

"It's warm…just like a humans," Zoe thought as she began to move them within Gardevoir. Her face lit on fire as she moved a bit deeper, just as if she were doing it herself; as awkward as Zoe felt, she couldn't help but to stare as her hand fondled Gardevoir's insides more anxiously than before. Gardevoir's voice grew into whimpers and cries of affection as Zoe went faster and faster. Gardevoir's cried out loudly as she placed both of her hands onto Zoe's wrist, forcing her fingers inside as far as they could go as she came all over them.

Zoe found herself rubbing her own legs together as if wanting it as well. She shook off the perverse feelings she was having and removed her fingers from Gardevoir. Zoe gasped in amazement when she saw how thick Gardevoir's fluids were; even so much as sliding her fingers against one another made incredibly lewd squishing and sloshing noises.

"T-Thank you…master…" Gardevoir whimpered kindly in Zoe's mind as she leaned and kissed Zoe's cheek. As her washing machine swished on, Zoe couldn't help but to want and remove herself from Garedvoir's presence.

"I uh…n-need to use the restroom, be right back!" Zoe blurted out, immediately taking off for the bathroom. Gardevoir made a sigh of relief as she waited and watched the washing machine do its job. Shutting the bathroom door and locking it behind her, Zoe grew dizzy from her faces heat, her body beginning to tremble with carnal lust.

"W-What's wrong with me?! Why is my body getting turned on by a Pokemon?!" Zoe shook her from side to side; trying to shake every inch of her bodies wants and needs away. That's when curiosity took over her ideals. She paused and looked at her fingers that had danced ever so gracefully inside of Gardevoir, wanting to examine her fluids like a scientist.

She moved her shaky hand up to her nose and gently took a whiff of Gardevoir's scent. Zoe couldn't help but gasp aloud, her body shivering with intense splendor. She found the smell to be pleasantly intoxicating, like a super powered aphrodisiac. She then moved her trembling fingers to her mouth; Zoe couldn't believe what she was doing as she slowly slid out her tongue and took a taste of her Pokemon's fluids. The potency of the smell and the taste sent Zoe over the edge, her body unable to take anymore waiting. Shamelessly she lay out on the floor, sliding her pants just past her knees as she leaned all the way onto her back.

"I…I can't take anymore! It's too much!" Zoe whimpered as she moved her fingers up to her nose where she continued to whiff it helplessly. She immediately drove her other hand between her legs, he body feeling a wild sensation that it hadn't ever felt before. As she desperately took in Gardevoir's scent, she ferociously attacked her pussy with her fingers, being lubricated enough to slide three fingers in when she normally only used one. She found herself shaking violently and crying out without control the more and more she smelt her fingers.

The loud squishing and sloshing sounds of her crotch echoed in the bathroom as she began to pant loudly like a dog as she slammed her fingers in and out viciously, now crying out louder and louder without shame or care who could hear her. She then screamed aloud as she dug her fingers inside of herself all the way to her knuckles as she came violently, her body trembling as if she were in an earthquake. Her face stayed red and hot as she shook, staring at her fingers that she had quite literally screwed with all of her might. Her own fluids were so thick that they would create streams of residue when separating her fingers.

"I-I…oh my God…I just…I just came from a Pokemon's fluids…o-oh shit…what the hell is wrong with me…?!" Zoe cried to herself, covering her face with her hands as her shame returned. She couldn't believe what had just happened, as if it were all just a horrible nightmare. She couldn't deny the fact that the fluids made her hot and turned on, but it was the thought of how hard she went at herself that bothered her. She hadn't ever masturbated that harshly or so desperately before. She accidentally took her Pokemon's scent back into her nose, causing her shame to slowly fade away as she thought more about it.

"I-Is this…so bad? I mean…is it so screwed up that…I'm getting turned on by a Pokemon…?" her deductive reasoning went up in flames as her Gardevoir's scent overpowered her rational thinking.

"The machine made a sound, what am I supposed to do now?" Gardevoir's voice rang inside of Zoe's head like an intercom, causing her to jump in a fright. Breathing heavily with her pants around her ankles, Zoe knew she had to say something quick or else Gardevoir may get the wrong idea, or rather, right idea.

"Y-Yeah OK, wait by the washer, I'll be there in just a minute," Zoe quickly replied, sighing heavily as she felt Gardevoir leave away from the door. Gardevoir couldn't help but to smile as the new turn of events took place. She could clearly see what Zoe was doing through her mind's eye, and it made her smile with a sense of purpose once again.

"I made her feel good, that makes me happy," Gardevoir giggled gently to her as she moved back into the washer room to wait on the musky pile of lust named Zoe to return. It wasn't long before Zoe made her way back in, fanning herself off with a magazine to try and recover from her self-produced heat.

"OK um…um right! OK now you have to move all of the clothes from the washer into this machine, it's called a dryer. Here let me get the door for you," Zoe leaned forward to open the front of the machine, visibly showing a moist patch of clothing where Zoe's crotch was. Zoe finished opening the door and quickly threw in a drier sheet before allowing Gardevoir to work her magic. Still amazed by Gardevoir's lack of effort, Zoe shut the door when all of her clothes were inside then turned on the machine. With smile and a loving rub on Gardevoir's head, Zoe declared that they were finished for now.

"That was pretty easy wasn't it?" Zoe said with a grin as Gardevoir blushed lightly, but not in a way of lust, no, it was in a simply cute way, as if she hadn't ever been exposed to such carnal things that warped her mind and body completely. Zoe took a good, long stretch to really get her together since she had been a crazy mess all morning. After letting loose a ferocious yawn, she suddenly heard her computer making a loud calling noise; clearly someone was trying to contact her, but she couldn't remember the last time she gave away her info to anybody. Zoe took off to her room with Gardevoir slowly following along. Zoe quickly dove onto her now clean bed and threw her face into her computer screen. Sure enough there was a call in, but the caller made Zoe a little pale in response. The name Qualter was plastered on the incoming call notification.

"Welp, I can't hide from a hacker," Zoe said in acceptance as she clicked the notification to answer the call.

"It seems you made it home OK, I'm very glad to hear that," Qualter's sensual voice oozed from her computer speakers as Gardevoir moved up next to her, using Zoe as a cuddle buddy while she gave Qualter her attention.

"Yeah, with a pounding headache that felt like I had been hit in the head with a sledgehammer," Zoe replied. Qualter's sensual laughter causes Zoe to roll her eyes with a lack of amusement in response.

"I am terribly sorry about that, but it is a rule within the PPC that one must consummate with their purchase before they are allowed to leave. Since it was your first time and seeing how green behind the ears you are in this department, I did you a favor to move you along," Qualter's voice didn't seem to sound overly pompous with this statement; it was quite strange how he spoke, it was if his emotions and intentions were in a constant wave importance and unimportance.

"I can see you are getting along with your new Gardevoir, that's wonderful, I'm very glad. Have you…tried out her goods yet?" clearly Qualter had hacked Zoe's camera to see the two of them together. Surprisingly, Zoe wasn't fazed by this ploy and simply grinned instead.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Zoe replied, sticking out her tongue playfully. Qualter let loose another charming fit of laughter as he sighed softly to himself.

"I'm glad to see you've lost your nervousness on the subject. I made a bet with a co-worker of mine that you would still be in a state of fright over the whole thing. You just made him 10,000p and you made me very proud of you," Qualter's tone was starting to somewhat trouble Zoe; it was if he was treating her like a daughter of sorts, and not a sales associate or a customer. Zoe knew that she had to play this cool or else he would gain the upper hand.

"So why the hell are you calling me anyway Qualter, I have a feeling this isn't just a check up on me," Zoe snipped at Qualter, trying to build a confident momentum to keep him from talking her in circles. She refused to let him get the upper hand verbally after what happened last night. Qualter simply chuckled before suddenly appearing face to face with her as his camera switched on.

"It's as if you've changed over night, it's quite the pleasant surprise if I do say so myself. As to the nature of this call, it's to ask a few things. The first one is self explanatory, and that is if you are satisfied with your product. Judging by your reactions and how it seems to be cuddling you affectionately, it seems that speaks for itself. The other isn't so much a question…since I have taken quite the fancy to you; I wish to bestow the privilege of being able to invite people to PR's from now on. Before each one I will send you link information and such so that you may find your way. Would you be interested?" Qualter's words dug deep into Zoe's soul, causing her to question her own morality.

In one hand, she wasn't sure she could stomach seeing another PR after the last time; however…she would be happy to show up all those ass holes that she knows on the various forums that told her to shut up and stop searching. All in all, she believed she was ready to cast aside her moral self and give in to the dark world of the PPC. Not only did she feel empowered, but she felt she was a part of something way larger than herself, and that alone excited her. She looked at Qualter with a sick, smug smile, tilting her head as she eyed him.

"I gladly accept the offer. What's the other thing you're about to go on about?" Zoe asked, finally letting her guard down since she felt she could no longer be shocked or awe'd. The very moment she touched herself with the aid of her Pokemon's scent, was the moment where she subconsciously knew that she had given in.

"Also, we here at the PPC would love it if you'd attend one of our public socials. Don't worry, its nothing like what went on last night, it's just merely a get together for Pokemon/Human couples. The outside world will just see it as a meet and greet so you needn't worry about any misjudging of your character. After all, the PPC isn't just some glorious utopia of taboo practices, it's also to help rehabilitate Pokemon and releasing them back into the wild or even make them adoptive. Contrary to what monstrous activities that goes on behind the iron curtain, we do care about Pokemon on a nurturing level as well. Are you in?" Qualter asked with the answer already being clear before Zoe even needed to say anything.

"I've decided to give up my nervous façade and really embrace who I really am inside. For that, I have you to thank. As for your invitation, I'll be there, just send me the specifics," Zoe replied with confidence, causing Qualter to smile lovingly.

"Good for you! You're finally seeing the light in what we do. I do think you should reconsider your name for the forums and meet and greet however, your formal name is…not really a name. Do any other names come to mind?" Qualter's question actually made sense for once. If she were going to associate with such an organization, then a codename or two would seem very appropriate. Thinking for a moment, she then put on a smile and turned Gardevoir's face to hers.

"Gardeva," Zoe said with little hesitation as she kissed her Gardevoir on the lips. Gardevoir blushed heavily and grew flustered as Zoe surprised her with a loving gesture. Qualter put on a grin as he eyed the both of them.

"Gardeva it is, it suits you nicely," Qualter said, taking in the delightful sight. Just as Zoe was about to make an even more bold move on Gardevoir, she shut her laptop, immediately ending the call. Qualter sat at his screen, chuckling as their new member finally embraced the darkness that is the PPC.

\- Zoe Arwell; End


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2: The Case of Mathas Crawley

Part 1: Taking the Bait

"Is it just me, or did EeveelutionLeader die? Ever since she got all uppity about the PPC its like she just vanished into thin air. –PwnEdge

"Yeah I know…she was like our little sister on here…" –Snorwrath

"Good riddance, she was a jerk anyway," –ProBro

"She just had a lot of passion, that's all. She was never really mean to us just to be mean," –Pikaclue

"Passion would be underselling it, but yeah…this place has gotten pretty stale on subject matter since she left," –MewDude

"It just means that you all are pretty lame keke," -EeveelutionLeader

"Holy smokes! Look who it is!" –Snorwrath

"Remember me guys? I remember how all of you were squabbling about the PPC. If it was real or if it was a hoax…I tried to take the matter seriously, but everyone simply pushed me aside, as if I was an idiot. Well guess what everyone…the PPC is VERY real, and it will consume those who don't believe…" –EeveelutionLeader

"Oh it's our wacked out sister again. Haven't seen you around in awhile" –PwnEdge

"Yeah a lot of us were actually kind of getting worried about you," –MewDude

"Yo MewDude, I never got those pics of your girlfriend," –ProBro

"…" – MewDude

"Heh, ProBro…are still being a jerk on here with your attitude and that obnoxious mouth of yours?" –Eeveelution Leader

"Hey, that's not a very nice thing to say. How would you know if I still have that kind of an attitude huh?" –ProBro

"It was just a question; I wasn't taking a shot at you. But just now you made yourself out to be the same jerk as you've always been hehehe," –EeveelutionLeader

"AW SNAP! Somebody just got burned!" –PwnEdge

"STFU PwnEdge, no one asked you for your retarded reply!" –ProBro

"Hey! Watch the language! You do realize that some of the people in this forum are kind of young right? –Snorwrath

"Yeah ProBro, don't sound like one of those kids," –PwnEdge

"Shut up! I don't have to take crap from any of you! You all are stupid, especially you MewDude, where the hell are those pics?!" –ProBro

"Are you honestly still on about that?" –GrimerGirl

"Apparently since he can't get his own girlfriend, he needs mine to get his rocks off,"

–MewDude

"What? I just wanna see if she's hawt or not bruh, that's all. Don't be a little punk and pony up. I wanna see what you're dick is working with," –ProBro

"…go to hell ProBro…" –MewDude

"My…what immaturity in here…" –Qualter

"Sorry dude, sometimes its hard to control some of our members on here," –PwnEdge

"Especially when they have as big a mouth as ProBro here," –Snorwrath

"Besides ProBro everyone is actually pretty nice. They're kind of like my dysfunctional family," –EeveelutionLeader

"I see. That is very…quaint." –Qualter

"What's with everyone singling me out now? We really need to be focusing on this chick who talking down on all of us!" –ProBro

"Wow…really ProBro?" –MewDude

"Well someone is having fun playing the blame game…" –PwnEdge

"Srsly, what kind of cluster bomb did I just walk in on?" –GrimerGirl

"Oh, we're all talking about how ProBro is being a little punk," –EeveelutionLeader

"LOL can I join in? Plz plz plz?!" –GrimerGirl

"GRR! THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Mathas yelled at his computer screen. Using the handle ProBro, Mathas seemed to take a lot of joy in going on to various different forums to stir up trouble. As great a troll as he thought himself out to be however, he couldn't take the heat when it would be sent back at him. In short, he's a bit of an idiot with an inferiority complex. Mathas took a hefty sigh before running his hands through his hair in a fit.

"So…about the PPC…you were saying Eeveelution?" –Qualter

"Yeah, we thought they like, ate you up," –GrimerGirl

"Well…I suppose in a sense," –EeveelutionLeader

"How so? This is actually getting pretty interesting," –PwnEdge

"As I was saying, I have actually experienced the PPC for myself…I found them…or rather…they found me." –EeveelutionLeader

"Well that's not spooky at all" –PwnEdge

"Is there any more information you can give us by chance?" –Qualter

"Well…I suppose…I can't say anything else here, but I would be more than happy to drag someone to a PR…" –EeveelutionLeader

"PR? What's that?" –MewDude

"Public restroom, duh," –ProBro

"Dude seriously, shut up," –MewDude

"Whatever…" –ProBro

"Let's just say it's a special kind of chat room online," –EeveelutionLeder

"Like, what's the chat like?" -Pikaclue

"You'll know once you've been invited…" –EeveelutionLeader

"Tch…what kind of a bullshit response is that?" –ProBro

"ProBro, what did I just say about language?" -Snorwrath

"I hate these people sometimes…I really, REALLY do…" Mathas growled as he watched the continual verbal assault against him continue on. He knew that he was prone to getting hate, but he'd never been overrun like this before, which left him with complete aggravation.

"…sorry…" –ProBro

"What do you mean by that ProBro?" –EeveelutionLeader

"I mean, aren't you being a bit overly secretive? It's like your way of pretending to know something," –ProBro

"A mature reply for once, bravo ProBro," –PwnEdge

"Shut it…Eeveelution, since you are talking like you're hot shit about this stupid PPC shit, how about you invite me to a public restroom to prove it," –ProBro

"I don't think that's what the PR stands for…" –MewDude

"I was being sarcastic…" –ProBro

"I'm not sure someone of your…caliber could handle it…" –Qualter

"I wasn't talking to you dumbass," –ProBro

"My…such a feisty one here…" –Qualter

"Fiesty indeed," –PwnEdge

"So how about it huh? Are you going to pony up or are you all talk?" –ProBro

"See you soon~" –EeveelutionLeader

… -EeveelutionLeader has signed off; -Qualter has signed off…

"Burn," –PwnEdge

"What the shit was that all about…? Tch, I bet that girl doesn't know a damn thing about what she's talking about…" Mathas scowled at his computer screen as he lit up a cigarette. Mathas was actually quite a bit older than most of the other members of the forum. At the ripe age of 27, Mathas was a bit of an outcast who hated just about everything in the world. His parents spoiled him when he was young, which clearly reflects his attitude as of now. After failing the Pokemon trainer's exam about 15 times, which turned out to be the most attempts failed in the history of the exam, he figured he'd just live out his life with his folks, bumming off of them. Since they are fairly wealthy, they can support a deadbeat son with only minimal Mathas took a long drag of his cigarette, a mysterious chat window opened up on the middle of his screen. Cocking an eyebrow at the strange window, he placed his cig between his teeth and took a closer look.

"Input user name…" Mathas read aloud as he looked at the flashing window. Apparently a chat initiation style window had just shown up out of nowhere, brandishing itself before him like a challenge. Mathas tried to find a box to close it, but there wasn't such a box in sight. Taking another drag on his cig, he sighed and cracked his fingers.

"Screw it, let's do this," Mathas replied. He honestly had no idea what it was about, but he was never one to back down from any challenge presented to him. Just as he had done on any website, he quickly typed in "ProBro" in the username spot. Hitting enter, his screen went completely black, as if his computer had just died. He narrowed his eyes at the screen, ready to let his anger rise again. It then suddenly flashed, revealing quite an interesting sight. It was a crude black curtain blocking whatever was in the back. It was strung up along a bar like a shower curtain. Suddenly, a chat box popped up on the corner of his screen.

"User ProBro, please state an ID number," the message read in bold, black type. Staring at it causally as if it were just some ridiculous prank, he shrugged his shoulders and quickly typed in his favorite number.

"Welcome ProBro 1337. It seems you are an invited guest to this special PR event, congratulations on receiving the invitation. We'll be starting in 5 minutes, so get acquainted with the window until then," the message read. From the looks of the room, it was like this was going to be some silly play story thing that sites like to show off as being phenomenal when in fact it was very cruddy and stupid. Regardless, Mathas had already put in the effort to get into whatever this was, and he was ready to ride it out. Being online for so long had made him quite jaded, so anything that would normally scare a typical person kind of hit him like rain then slid off. Another chat box randomly appeared in the middle of his screen. On the top of the bar it read "Chat from Gardeva 28174" he shrugged as he clicked the input bar.

"Hehe…well it looks like you came after all…you may be an idiot, but you are quite brave," the message read. He scowled at it for a moment before putting two and two together. The way that the person messaged seemed incredibly familiar, not to mention its eerily coincidental occurrence.

"Since I'm sure you're a bit slow to figure it out, this EeveelutionLeader. Welcome…to the PR Special Event…I hope you enjoy it…hehe…" –Gardeva 28174

"Holy shit…" Mathas said to himself. This was the first time anyone confronted him with some really juicy information or a promise of something cool to happen and it actually coming true. He took another drag of his cigarette, crushing it in his ashtray that sat next to him on his desk.

"Glad to see you aren't all talk. This better be interesting or I'm roasting your ass on the forum later," –ProBro 1337

"This will be the death of your morality," –Gardeva 28174

The chat box immediately shut down as sounds from the video began to play. A strange man who looked like he had just gotten off from a pencil pusher job stood in the dead center of the camera.

"Welcome everyone! Welcome to the PR 12-37 special event! For those of you who are regulars, this is not a bidding PR. Tonight is special! We have a few of our very lovely and talented members performing center stage for your entertainment! For those of you who have received an invitation for the first time, please, do enjoy the show!" the man shouted out. After leaving center stage, the camera zoomed in on the curtain. Tension built as a long pause plagued everyone's vision; it was like a great tease before the stripping at a gentleman's club. Mathas impatiently tapped his finger on his desk, cupping his chin with his other hand as he let loose a boring sigh.

The curtain was then quickly ripped open, revealing and interesting start to the event; a very attractive woman was sitting before him; her body was sporting a very suggestive teacher's uniform; she had a button up white shirt that was clearly only buttoned up to the beginning of her cleavage, revealing a black, lacey bra at the brim of the shirt. She wore a black mini skirt with silk stockings that led up her legs into a garter belt that hid beneath her taunting skirt. Show slowly slid a pair of glasses up onto her nose as she turned a wicked smile to the camera as it zoomed out. The camera revealed a box resting beneath her finally shaped rear, wooden and heavily used. She uncrossed her legs and stood up, giving the top of the box two gentle knocks.

Mathas moved his face closer to his screen as he watched curiously; the woman then slowly opened the top of the box and reached inside, pulling out a chain that was clearly attached to something. Mathas watched speechlessly as a Gallade crawled out with a strong yank on the chain leash; its eyes were covered with a leather blindfold with the rest of its body tied up in a black leather straight jacket. To no surprise the only part of Gallade that wasn't covered was its pelvic area, which was clearly aroused judging by the Gallade's odd shaped phallus that protruded clearly. The woman grinned at the poor Gallade and pets its head lovingly before throwing it face first into the floor. The Gallade cried out softly as it collided with the floor, causing Mathas to lightly blush. This was the first time he'd even consider that something like this even existed.

"What…the hell…is this…?" Mathas said to himself as he watched the teacher walk around to the front. She sat back down on top of the box as Gallade panted and cried as it crawled along the ground. Mathas couldn't tell if its cries were from genuine pain or just really messed up sounds of being horny. His intrigue continued to grow as the scene played out.

"Up on your knees my sweet," the teacher ordered, pulling the chain up to help raise up Gallade's upper body. She gave it another pet on its head as she moved to the side. She raised her leg at the camera, clearly revealing something that looked like her panties as she slowly detached and slid off each one of her stockings, discarding them to the floor. She then curled her toes, as if stretching them as she moved it down to Gallade's phallus, gently cupping it between her big toe and index toe. Mathas's face grew red as the woman began playing with Gallade's little throbbing dick, causing it to whine and moan in its oddly pitched voice. As it began to shake and whine out louder, she removed her foot away from its poor member, immediately raising it up and using the back of her heel to push Gallade's head and body to the ground.

"No, no, not yet my sweet, you have to earn it first," the teacher said seductively, grinding the bottom of her foot against the back of the Gallade's head. He ground his member along the ground desperately until she removed her foot from his head. At this point Mathas was speechless as his body began to heat up; it was if his body reacted on its own as he shamefully rubbed against his own erection through his pants. Never before had he'd seen such a wild display of eroticism or at least not a live stream of one anyway. The woman then used her toes to lift up the Gallade's face, which was now completely red and panting like the critter he was.

"If you want a little treat my sweet, your going to have to pleasure your master's toes," the teacher said lovingly, pressing her big toe against its lips. Gallade immediately began licking and sucking against each of her toes, causing her to moan softly. The camera quickly zoomed in on Gallade; Gallade's tongue was fully extended from its mouth as it swirled around each toe. Its whines and moans came out as pants as it enjoyed every taste of its beloved master's appendage of power. She shot her helpless Gallade a grin before caressing the side of its face with her foot. She then crossed her legs and raised her other foot to his mouth, immediately attacking it with his lips and tongue. It was such a crude and lewd display that the chat window on the side lit up with wonder. With a gentle moan she moved her foot away, replacing it with a sweet kiss from her lips.

"Good boy. Wait right there," the teacher whispered, giving her Gallade another soft pet. She then reach around her and undid her skirt, tossing it off to the side with her stocking. Mathas's jaw dropped when it revealed not just a garter belt, but crotch less panties as well. Mathas's eyes hazed over as he undid his bottoms and gently grasped his aroused member.

"T-This is…i-incredible…" Mathas whimpered as he began stroking himself. The teacher grabbed a hold of her Gallade's head, immediately smooshing its lips into her moist crotch. The teacher began moaning and groaning, gripping her sweet Pokemon's head tighter with each moist wave of slippery warmth that grazed her crevice. She gazed seductively into the camera and rapped her legs around Gallade's head as she began to grind her moist vagina into Gallade's mouth, desperately trying to reach climax. She moaned loudly as her body shook, clenching her beloved Gallade's head into her. As she finished, she released his head. His tongue was panting heavily to release as much heat from his face as he could. The teacher bit its tongue gently before kicking it onto its back. She then proceeded to use her moist toes to pleasure Gallade's little cock with joy.

Mathas found he was quickly getting closer and closer as his body began to shake and tremble. He began to lose it from the incredible display, whimpering and panting to himself about what he was seeing. Just as he was about to hit his pleasure point, the screen quickly cut to black. Mathas's pathetic, helpless face began to grow tears as he slowly started to lose momentum. He shut his eyes tightly and visualized everything that he just saw to try and get to the end. A chat window popped up in the middle of the black screen with a perverse smile filling the window.

"Like a pathetic little puppy…you do realize I've been watching you the whole time," Gardeva's giggles came through his speakers, taunting him as he tried desperately to finish. He began panting and whining loudly as he grew close. His hand suddenly went into a sprint on his cock; his crying was soon followed by a gush of cum that shot all over his computer screen and keyboard.

"My, my…you are a sick person after all. Just as I thought hehe," Gardeva continued to shame him as he came to his senses. His hands were shaking and his legs twitching as he looked on in horror at his aftermath that was watched for someone else's amusement.

"W-Wha…what the hell…was all that…?" Mathas said with a loss of breath. Finally getting grasp on his sanity once again, he found that his arm was incredibly sore and the amount of fluids he ejaculated was quite more than his usual load. Gardeva licked her lips and sported her teeth with another grin.

"Welcome the PPC…" her sadist voice laughed until the window suddenly crashed. His face stayed red as he gazed on at the horrid mess he had just made over the incredibly awkward sight. Thinking back on it, he came to the disturbing realization that he didn't actually pay any attention to the female at all. He was getting hard and aroused…by watching her Pokemon pleasure her. His eyes grew wide horror as he covered his mouth, realizing now what power the PPC had. Not only did they invite him with windows that only a hacker could produce, but they had his camera on to see everything that he did.

"N-No…way…th-that didn't just happen…THAT DIDN'T JUST HAPPEN!" Mathas began to yell as grabbed a pillow from behind him and smothered his face and ears into it. He tried to blind and deafen himself to it all but could still see it all behind his eyelids.

The faces that the Gallade made, imaging of himself shooting shameful loud of cum all over his computer, and the girl's smile…that smile…it made his stomach churn. Never before had the internet turned on him like this before. He always thought he was impervious to anything that he saw; he thought that he had seen it all, which bored him to the point of being a troll. And then…like a bullet to his head, his whole world was quickly thrown upside down.

"That…was…i-incredible though…b-but I jacked off to a Pokemon…fuck! I don't know what to feel now…!" shame had overtaken Mathas's mind, tormenting his whole nervous system to the point where he was screaming into his pillow, thinking that it was the only way to purge everything from his system. Put her money where her mouth was…he had no idea how hard he was setting himself up for punishment.

"Damn it! I have to clean my computer now!" he shouted, throwing the pillow off of his head and making a dash out of his door. On the other side of the camera, Zoe found herself cackling at poor Mathas's misfortune of having such a big mouth. She almost sounded like a crazy person from the rush it made her feel. The adrenaline of watching someone mentally break in two…it was going to become her new favorite past time. Taking a deep breath to steady her, she moved Gardevoir into her lap and leaned her head back to look at Qualter, who was on his own personal laptop in the same room.

"Qualter! This is such a rush! Ah! This vengeance tastes almost as sweet as my lover's juices right now!" Zoe shivered with excitement, as she shifted her head to the right, gently pressing her lips up against Gardevoir's neck. It made a sudden gasp and moan; Zoe then instinctively slid her hands down to Gardevoir's groin, proceeding to slide her fingers deep inside of Gardevoir's crotch. Gardevoir began moaning and whining lovingly as Qualter laughed.

"You've definitely earned your stripes for that performance. Good job. If I didn't know any better I would think you were a senior member the way you pulled that off," Qualter praised and playfully clapped his hands in a vague applause as he swiveled his chair to face Zoe as she pleasured her lovely Gardevoir.

"So, what do you plan to do from here?" Qualter asked curiously as Gardevoir's whines and whimpers grew in volume. Zoe grin grew wider with every loud moan from Gardevoir, laughing as Gardevoir hit her point of pleasure, squealing as her cum covered all over Zoe's fingers.

"I plan to break him." Zoe said bluntly as she raised her hands up to her lips. She then playfully licked off her juices, moaning softly as the taste made her face red. Qualter shook his head and placed his hand to his forehead. He then took to his feet and stretched up his arms, slowly heading to the door to exit the room.

"Give us a good show, Gardeva," Qualter said with a smile as he left the two lovers alone together. Gardevoir turned in Zoe's lap to straddle her and looked into her eyes sweetly. Zoe then leaned up and kissed her Gardevoir passionately on the lips, squirming beneath her as her face grew warm. She rolled her chair back and turned to the side as the screen on her computer lit up. On the top bar of the window it read "PR 12-38 Special Event" with a small window in the lower right hand corner of the screen displaying them.

"Are you ready for the show master?" Gardevoir said into Zoe's mind. Zoe turned to her camera and licked her lips as she lowered Gardevoir's face to hers.

"I've been ready, my love," Zoe whispered as she wrapped her arms around Gardevoir, licking against her lips playfully. The chat box began going wild, everyone inputting what they wanted the two of them to do next. Meanwhile, groaning from disgust, Mathas was hard at work meticulously cleaning off his poor jizz covered computer with shame instilled within him.

As horrible as he felt about himself, he still couldn't help but keep picturing that masochistic Gallade, doing anything to please his master. Mathas never thought that anything male would ever get his attention, in fact he was quite the homophobe, and however…Gallade broke down his walls of denial, and forced him to accept what his body desires.

"Maybe if I ask Gardeva…she'll…she'll let me meet that Gallade for real…" Mathas thought to himself with a red face as he finished making a cum rag as a result of his computer incident. Thinking about meeting the Gallade he saw in person made him grow hard once more, a shameful hard on that he felt that he couldn't escape from no matter how hard he tried. He knew quite well that he was a little bit of a pervert, but this was on a whole new level.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Part 2: Broken Without a Trace

Tossing and turning, Mathas tried to sleep off the madness that had plagued his sight early in the day. Wither his eyes were opened or closed made no difference as he tried to rest, the sight of the PPC PR now tattoo'd on his mind.

"I still can't believe that happened...just like Eeveelution called me out on..." Mathas growned, burying his eyes into his pillow. Seconds began to feel like minutes and minutes turned into an eternity as he continued his struggle to rest. As much as he prayed for morning to come, it seemed that the night wished to stay longer than normal, forcing him to endure his urges without any rest. Frustrated, he sat up in his bed, rubbing his exausted eyes before looking back at his computer that he had violated.

"Maybe someone will be awake..." Mathas groaned, slowly slipping out from beneath his warm covers. It wasn't unusual for Mathas to get on the computer this late at night, but it was never from not being able to sleep purposely. Pressing the power button on his tower, he leaned back in his steel and mesh chair, reclining and staring up at the ceiling while his precious computer booted up. The sounds of his OS forming upon his screen caught his attention, causing him to sit up straight and continue on his mission. He quickly clicked a link to the website that he had on his desktop, again waiting for it to make its way into his view. After a few minutes of waiting, he impatiently sighed, staring at the sceen as the site finally loaded up. Immediately clicking into the chat window, he wiped his eyes again so that he could see clearly.

-ProBro has entered the room...-

ProBro: Hey...is anyone awake...?

PikaClue: Half way yeah.

GrimerGirl: I'm still working on my essay for my Pokemon trainer's liscense.

PikaClue: Still? You do realize its like 3 in the morning right?

GrimerGirl: Yeah, yeah, I'm aware.

ProBro: So...I can't really sleep...do you guys mind talking to me a little?

PikaClue: Wha? Since when do you sleep?

GrimerGirl: Shinanigans, you don't sleep.

ProBro: Don't be dumb right now please...

PikaClue: I was actually serious there for a second, you're never asking for help.

ProBro: I haven't really asked anything yet...

GrimerGirl: That's alright, we're here to listen BroBro.

ProBro: Thanks...

PikaClue: So what's going on? We noticed that you kind of raged quit the chat earlier.

ProBro: Well you guys were kinda being dicks.

GrimerGirl: I guess we did get kinda carried away, sry about that.

ProBro: It's partially my fault too, no worries...

PikaClue: Wow, you actually apologized...now I know something's wrong. What happened after you left the chat?

ProBro: Remember what Eeveelution said about the PPC? And how she said she'd see me soon?

PikaClue: Yeah, what about it?

GrimerGirl: I'm actually curious about that too, what happened?

ProBro: Well...

-Mewthree has entered the room...-

Mewthree: Hey...

PikaClue: Top of the morning Mewthree.

GrimerGirl: You can't sleep either?

Mewthree: Something like that...

ProBro: Join the club.

Mewthree: I'm not in the mood for your crap right now ProBro, so don't start.

ProBro: I wasn't going to, relax dude.

Mewthree: Sorry...I'm kind of a mess right now...

ProBro: What's going on?

Mewthree: Well...my girlfriend kind of dumped me...

PikaClue: Aw man, I'm really sorry to hear that.

GrimerGirl: Wha?! I thought you two were doing fine?

Mewthree: I thought so too...

ProBro: Was she cheating on you or somethin'?

Mewthree: Yeah...sorta...

ProBro: Shit, sorry...I wasn't trying to call that out.

Mewthree: It's fine...

ProBro: So anyway...after I left the chat, I got a weird input prompt in the middle of my screen.

PikaClue: We're here for you Mewthree, we'll stay up as long as you need us.

GrimerGirl: Yeah, we've got your back.

Mewthree: ...thanks guys.

ProBro: Can I please continue?

PikaClue: Yeah, sorry about that.

Mewthree: What up with ProBro? Did something happen?

ProBro: So as I was saying...a command prompt came up on my screen asking for a username. So naturally I typed in this name. After I hit enter my screen completely black out, like it broke or somethin'. Then all of a sudden, this new box and a video feed popped up.

PikaClue: That's really creepy...

GrimerGirl: Spooooooky, what happened next?

ProBro: They asked me for an ID number, which I guessed right. I got this weird message box welcoming to a PPC room...that when Eeveelution began messaging me in that chat box...

Mewthree: That's some Dark Web stuff right there.

PikaClue: Seriously, this is sounding like one of those creepy stories people post, what were they called again?

GrimerGirl: I forgot, I haven't read one in awhile.

ProBro: Anyway...she told me that she was surprised that I'd show and told me to enjoy myself or something. After that the window closed then video feed starting running.

PikaClue: What was on the video feed?

"Should I really tell them...?" Mathas said to himself, his heart racing and his face heating up from the memory of the event. He proceeded to stare at the screen with his hands hovering over his keys, as if cast in stone. Suddenly, a message popped up that immediatly sent a chill down his spine.

EeveelutionLeader: It was some hardcore porn. I bet that's what this is leading up to.

PikaClue: Well hey, I didn't even see you log in.

GrimerGirl: Haha! Yeah I bet it was just a porn pop-up or something. Way to fall for such a stupid thing ProBro.

Mewthree: Leave him alone guys, can't you see he's freaked out?

ProBro: I...uh...um...

EeveelutionLeader: Meowth caught your tongue ProBro?

-ProBro has logged off-

"Shit, shit, shit! How did she know I was on?!" Mathas yelped, falling out of his chair and onto the floor. He watched as the chat continued on, it was if Eeveelution had never logged on, nor said anything. As Mathas was about to take a sigh of relief, another mysterious chat box opened up.

Gardeva: ProBro, would you like to come to the PPC and meet that Galade?

Mathas rose up to his feet, leaving the chair curled up on the floor as his fingers attacked his keys.

ProBro: How the hell did you know I was on?!

Gardeva: You really underestimated me when I said the PPC is always watching didn't you?

ProBro: ...

Gardeva: So...would you like to know or not...?

ProBro: ...y-yeah...

Gardeva: Alright! Here's what you've gotta do.

Mathas took note of all the instructions that Gardeva gave him, his heart racing once again and his body trembling from an awkward sense of anxiousness. After a few minutes of exchanging directions, Gardeva caught his attention off guard with a simple phrase.

Gardeva: So...would you like to come tonight?

Mathas's hands shook wildly, his heart now pounding like an engine as he stared at the message as if gazing into the eyes of death itself.

ProBro: ...I...I would like to...

Gardeva: Hehehe, I can see you huffing and puffing over there, its kind of cute seeing like that.

ProBro: S-Shut up!

Gardeva: We'll be waiting. Make sure you go to that address then walk to the back of the building. Make sure you bring some money with you, can you handle 30,000?

ProBro: Y-Yeah, no sweat.

Gardeva: Good, now when you get to the back door, wait for us to let you in OK? Don't say or do anything.

ProBro: Got it...

Gardeva: See you soon~!

-Gardeva as logged off-

"Damn it...this is insane! Why am I letting all this push me around so much?!" Mathas shouted smacking his palm to his forehead. He slowly dragged it down his face as he thought long and hard on wither or not he should go. Throwing himself onto his bed, he pressed his thumbs into his eyes, trying to hide away from the situation at hand. He then let out a defeatist sigh and turned to his nightstand where his wallet was.

"I guess...I'm already in too deep to quit now..." Mathas sighed. He immediately began stripping down out of his night clothes then slowly trounced over to a chair that sat at the corner of his room. Upon it was a pile of what appeared to be laundry that he had been meaning to do for some time. Regardless, he grabbed the cleanest pair of pants and shirt from the pile and slipped it on, immediately returning to his night stand to snag his wallet and stuff it into his back pants pocket.

"Let's do this shit," Mathas said, smacking the sides of his face to psyche himself up. He hated being in a depressive mood, regardless of that being his case 90% of the time. Opened up the door and then gently shut it behind him; it was bad enough he was being loud so he didn't want to push his luck of waking up his folks, which often slept like the dead. He then held up the piece of paper with all of the directions on it and began making his way. Step by step he followed each and every little detail to the best of his abilities. Trouncing around in the dusk light was rather difficult and he was so brash to head out that both his communicator and flashlight were both left in the house. Sighing at this fact, he followed around the street signs, thanking to Arceus that he actually lived in the city itself.

"Damn this place hard to find...its like I've been walking in circles for the past 10 minutes...let's see, let's see...OH there it is. She could've just told me it was the Pokemon shelter...well whatever. Now, I just have to go down the alleyway and stand at the back door..." Mathas said aloud, stepping carefully. Several dirty puddles of water and pot holes led the way, causing him to splash his ankles, which caused him to curse aloud.

"Ugh...now I'm going to smell like crap water now..." Mathas whined as he stepped up to the door. Standing there quietly, he looked around him to make sure there was nothing in sight. As his eyes drifted up, he then caught a glimpse of a camera staring right at him, as if analyzing him from head to toe.

"You may enter," a female voice said. He didn't notice before but there was wall speaker next to him, much like homes had at their front gates. Gulping nervously, his heart began to thrash in his chest, his hands growing clammy as he reached for the door knob.

"I can do this...I can do this..." Mathas recited to himself. As he was about to reach the knob, the door magically opened, with a what looked like a ghost Pokemon awaiting his arrival behind it. It was a Froslass that now floated before him; she was dressed in a strange vest that bell boys would wear when escorting people to their room in a hotel. It gave a nod of its head, signalling for Mathas to step inside.

"My feet are telling me stop, but my heart and begging me to go...UGH THIS IS FRUSTRATING! DO I HAVE TO DO THIS?!" Mathas shouted in his mind as he stood like a statue. Froslass gave a tilt of its head, confused by Mathas as he took heavy, awkward steps forward.

"S-Sorry about that, I'm just a little nervous," Mathas said stepping in through the doors. Froslass gave him a respectful bow of its head before leading him down a quaint, decorated hallway. Gazing along the walls, he noticed that there was a plethra of Pokemon images, however, something wasn't quite right about them. He noticed a Galade in one of the images, which prompted him to stop for a moment. Gaze over it, he wondered why its eyes looked so hollow and its expression so dross. Froslass lightly called out to him, beckoning for him to follow her further in.

"I'm sorry! I keep holding you up, I'm coming," Mathas said politely, causing Froslass to tilt its head once more and a somewhat cutesy gesture. Confused by this, he continued following her until they came to a pair of door that looked like the entry way into a castle corridor. Taking one final nervous gulp, he watched as the doors magically opened with Froslass now vanishing into thin air. As Mathas stepped into the room, his racing heart began running wild with his words stopping dead in their tracks. Before him was what appeared to be a lounge of sorts, with trainers and their Pokemon scattered throughout its confines. Mathas couldn't believe his eyes as a woman bound by shackles and leather restraints was whipped harshly on her rear by a vine whip from a Liligant that sat upon her on the stage. Her screaming sounds of lust pierced the air, helping add to the already intoxicating atmosphere.

"What in the hell did I walk in on?!" Mathas said, his face red as a strawberry. Suddenly a man showed up before him, snapping his attention off of the depraved stage of entertainment. Wearing a white suit with a faded pink shirt beneath it, he gave Mathas a respectful bow and a grin.

"I am Qualter, welcome to the PPC!" Qualter said, slightly dramatisized to mock the speechless Mathas in front of him.

"You must be ProBro, I can tell from you looks. Gardeva has told me ALL about you and your rather...distastful activities. But fret not my boy, here in the PPC we do not judge any who enter, for you are an honored guest," Qualter said, his smile growing wider. Mathas didn't know what to think of this man before him; he seemed polite enough, but he had overwhelmingly sadistic tones in his personality, however, Mathas knew he wasn't any better or worse of a person. Shrugging it off, he finally snapped back to his senses as his eyes finally analyzed Qualter.

"Y-Yeah, I'm ProBro. It's nice to meet you um..." Mathas's words fell short as his attention span was yet again compromised. Qualter laughed and gave his arm a firm grip to grab his attention once more.

"Qualter. And its nice to meet you too. Your eyes seemed to be jumping all over the place, are you perhaps looking for Gardeva?" Qualter ask, Mathas now shaking from the sexual stimulation. It didn't matter where he looked, there was no escaping the viper pit of sexual intensity.

"Y-Yeah...where is she?" Mathas's words shook as he pulled from Qualter's affectionate grasp. As if on cue, he heard footsteps behind him. He attempted to turn around, but was stopped by a firm jab to his side. He grunted in pain as he fell to a knee with a nearly seductive giggle now ringing in his ears.

"Hello to you to asshole," Zoe laughed. Mathas immediately stood up, his eyes now glaring in hers as he balled his fists.

"What's the big ide..." Mathas tried to spit out the rest of his words, but Zoe intead clasped her hand over his mouth, shoving what felt like a mint down his throat. Mathas then began coughing, holding his throat while Qualter and Zoe laughed at his expense.

"Meowth caught your tongue?" Zoe teased, finally identifying who she was to him. His face stayed warm as he gazed over her; unlike most of the people in the room, she was dressed quite plainly. She was wearing a hoodie and a pair of jeans that lovingly gripped onto her legs and thighs. She gave him a pat on the shoulder and smiled kindly.

"Sorry about that, I couldn't help it. I'm actually impressed that you showed, I figured you'd wimp out," Zoe said. Mathas took a deep breath, steadying his nerves before smiling back at Zoe with gleaming confidence.

"Like I said, you talked the talk so I'm walking the walk. So, what happens now?" Mathas asked, his eyes now catching sight of a Gardevoir that was hovering along the ground. His face began to grow hot and his sight became dizzy as he watch the Gardevoir reach one of its small arms around Zoe, gently pressing against her breast before licking playfully at her throat.

"I...wha...what's happening to me? I feel like I'm on fire," Mathas said, his breaths growing heavy as he wiped a thick coat of sweat from his forehead. Zoe giggled playfully, grasping onto Gardevoir's hand to pull set her beside her and grasping onto Mathas's arm to pull him in a general direction.

"Let's take this to a place a bit quieter so you can get yourself together," Zoe said with a smirk. Mathas found himself tripping over his feet as his body began to grow wild, his labido suddenly kicking into overdrive without warning. Zoe opened a door that blended in with the wall, dragging the other two in with her then closing the door behind her. Mathas fell off his feet and onto the polished leather couch that lined all the walls. Zoe and Gardevoir then plopped down across from him, both blushing and grinning mischievously. Mathas then sat up, hunching over to catch his breath while he helplessly shifted his legs together.

"You look a little tense over there, is everything alright?" Zoe asked politely, Mathas now covering his uncomfortable bulge that began throbbing against his pants.

"What...what did you do to me?" Mathas said, his eyes growing hazy as Gardevoir slowly moved around to his side.

"There's one requirement to coming into the PPC, and that's to eat a piece of candy that all of us main members supply. That's all. So...you got the money ProBro?" Zoe asked. Before Mathas had a chance to reach for his wallet, he felt it yanked from his pocket, but not by a set of hands. He turned to see Gardevoir floating it over to Zoe using her psychic powers. Zoe quickly snagged it from the air, Gardevoir now returning to her side as she shuffled through the cash in the wallet.

"You must really want what I have to offer because I didn't even tell you why you needed to bring the money. Not too bright are you?" Zoe snickered, tossing the ever growing Mathas his wallet. It hit him in the chest then bounced to his side as his legs clenched together.

"Fortunately for you, we aren't a bunch of swindlers here, we all are here for the same purpose, and that includes strangers like you. Now, sit tight while I go grab your product, be back in a sec," Zoe said, she and Gardevoir raising back up and walking out the door, locking it behind them.

"...why do I feel like I'm going to die if I don't pleasure myself...?" Mathas growled, now gripping his legs tightly, trying to draw pain from them to fight back his ecstacy. No more than a few minutes later did the door open back up, with the object of his desire slowly crawling in. Led on a leash by Gardevoir, Mathas's eyes widened as the Galade from before slowly crept in, its eyes now staring helplessly into his. Gardevoir then telepathically put the leash into Mathas's hand, winking at him before leaving the two of them alone.

"Y-Your that Galade...from the video right?" Mathas said, his whole body drenched with the overwhelming desire to pounce on it at any given moment. The Galade put on a broken smile, its hollow eyes looking up at his as it gave a nod.

"I'm yours to use, master," a male voice sounded in Mathas's mind. His eyes darted around to try and find the voice, but found no source at all.

"It's from me, master. I'm speaking to you with telepathy," the voice sounded, his eyes now watching as Galade crawled between his legs. Without any prompting Galade immediately began undoing his pants button, teeth within his mouth grasping onto the zipper to pull it down.

"W-W-Why can't I resist this...Mathas whined, watching as his sizeable erection was brought out into the open. Galade shot Mathas the its broken smile once again, its tongue now drooling all over the head of it. Mathas shivered as he grasped the couch, resisting his urges in compliance with his lax morals.

"Master's thing is suffering...let me ease it," Galade's voice said, its tone desperate for him. Mathas could do nothing but to watch as Galade coated his member with its thick saliva, its tongue desperately swirling all around it. Mathas began digging his fingers into the leather seats, his moral walls ready to bust at any moment.

"Y-You...I...T-That feels good...don't stop..." Mathas whimpered, resting his hand on Galade's head. Galade blushed at Mathas's touch, gliding its warm, moist tongue up his shaft and onto the head. It lovingly swirled it around the tip of his member, his eyes pleading for Mathas to make his move.

"Don't be afraid master, use me however you wish. I will do anything to make my master happy," the voice sounded in Mathas's head. Those were the very words he needed to hear to break down his moral wall and grind it into dust. Mathas harshly grabbed a hold of Galades hair, yanking on it violently to force his throbbing length down the Galade's throat. The Galade's eyes stared into his as Mathas cruely pulled its hair, its tongue still wiggling against his member lovingly.

"I-I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE!" Mathas shouted, grasping onto the back of Galade's head with his free hand. Galade groaned and blushed heavily as Mathas forcibly rammed its mouth up and down his member like a piston, desperately trying to gain relief at any cost.

"T-THIS FEEL SO FUCKING GOOD!" Mathas moaned loudly, practically drooling from the corner of his mouth while he rammed his member down its throat savagely; without remorse, without regret and without mercy. The Galade's eyes began to grow hazy from its air flow being cut off. Mathas wanted to feel bad about what he was doing, but he was too far gone to care anymore. Mathas began whining loudly, over and over again as his member twitched and throbbed violently.

"CUMMING!" Mathas yelled out, yanking on Galade's hair as viciously as he could to dump his cum down its throat. Galade's eyes looked up into his lovingly with every twitch of his hips, another load of his seed begin released again and again until he was done. Removing Galades mouth from his girth, Mathas looked down shamefully at the Galade, whose tongue was hanging out like a dog as it panted and gasped for air.

"Oh my God I'm sorry! Are you OK?!" Mathas asked, genuine guilt filling his voice. The Galade slowly rolled its tongue back into its mouth, swallowing the remains of his seed before returning its full attention to him.

"I'm fine master...I'm joyed that you used me to feel good. All of my masters have used me in the same way as you, so I'm used to it. But...I would like some help too..." Galade said, its face red as it leaned back. Mathas gazed upon Galades oddly shaped phalace, with its body beginning to tremble from want.

"I...uh...um...what would you like me to do to help?" Mathas asked, averting his eyes scratching his head with his body refusing to cool down. Mathas turned his eyes back, finding the face of a now smiling Galade. However, this time it wasn't the facade of a smile as it had been before, but rather a wicked smile that sent a chill down Mathas's spine. Too drugged from the candy to make a move, he helplessly gazed into Galade's now glowing eyes as if they were the eyes of a demon glaring back at him. Mathas began to feel like a ragdoll as Galade used its psychic abilities to move him over, allowing Galade to sit in his spot.

"Pleasure me," the Galade said in his mind. Entranced and unable to fight, Mathas's eyes glazed over as he gave the Galade an obediant nod. Before he knew it, he found himself face first in Galade's crotch, his mouth now being violated just as Galade had been.

"S-Stop this...pl-please stop..." Mathas said passively, raising his mouth off. As if his will to do anything was crushed into dust, Galade silently forced Mathas back down, moaning and whining of the feeling of Mathas's mouth. A creepy smile formed upon Galades lips as it looked up into a camera that was hidden in the corner of the room. On the other end, Qualter and Zoe watched in amusement at the newly transpiring situation.

"Are you sure about this? Don't you think it's a bit harsh?" Qualter asked Zoe, her eyes shifting from the monitor to his with an eye roll.

"I saw the way this guy lives, he's a nobody that likes to hurt and piss people off anonymously. At least this way we can drain his money and keep him happy yeah?" Zoe said with a wolf's smile. Qualter shook his head and sighed, returning to his own set of monitors that were installed across from her own.

"You've...really change Zoe...I'm glad to see you've embraced the PPC, but we aren't in the business of being cruel to people, just like your friend down there," Qualter's eyes were lost with his words, with Zoe sighing as well with a small frown.

"Don't worry Qualter, I don't plan on hurting him TOO badly. Besides, he seems to be enjoying himself. Come over and get a closer look, I promise you won't regret it," Zoe said, waving him over. Qualter shrugged then stood up, turning to Zoe's screen set then resting a hand on her shoulder to lean in.

"...!" the voice of the Galade cried out in Mathas's mind as it released its own nectar, which had the consistancy of thick milk. Mathas mindlessly swallowed each load, moaning and groaning under Galade's control. Raising his mouth off and swallowing, he smiled lazily into Galade's eyes before kissing him passionately.

"Well, well, I guess I stand corrected hehehe. Who would've thought that a submissive Pokemon like Galade could take control and be so aggressive. This is quite an interesting turn of events," Qualter replied, giving her shoulder an affectionate squeeze before returning to his monitors. Zoe continued to watch in amusement as she watched Mathas turn on all fours and lift his butt into the air, laughing and smiling at Galade like a depraved dog. Gardevoir, who had been sitting at her side, got up moved in front of Zoe, plopping her bottom onto Zoe's lap. Zoe let out a small giggle then wrapped her arms around her in a loving embrace, kissing on the top of her head.

"No need to get jealous Gardevoir, your the only one for me and you know it," her perky words flowed into Gardevoir, causing her to joyously shiver with her lovers kind words.

"Yes...harder...!" Mathas shouted, his eyes rolling into the back of his head while Galade ravaged him from behind. It was quite a strange sight for anyone to see, especially considering a male Pokemon with a male trainer doing these things. The two of them drowned in esctacy as they let their emotions and feelings run wild like horny teenagers, only stopping to nurish before going back at it again.

A Week Later...

"This is day two for the search for missing 27 year old, Mathas Crawly. Witnesses say that he was last seen roaming the streets. Although there are no real leads, police are searching every single inch of the city to find his whereabouts. If anyone has any information about Mathas's location, please contact your local police station," the TV stated. The remaining members on the message board stared in disbelief, covering their mouths in shock as they recalled the conversation that week ago.

Zoe took in a deep breath and let out a relieving sigh as she clicked off the TV; after being with the PPC for nearly a month now, it was clear she had lost any shred of humility that she had left. Walking into her restroom, she leaned down to turn on the facet, splashing ice cold water upon her heated face. She then stared in her mirror, as if looking to the past. The kind, caring, and considerate Zoe that she once was now looked like a stranger looking back at her. Tears subconciously formed at the corner of her eyes, knowing now that she was too far gone to ever go back. Wiping off her face with a towel, she sighed heavily and turned away, no longer able to face the ghost of who she once was.

"No matter how many times I look in the mirror, its crystal clear that I am a different person. A person with dark desires and twisted morals without a shred of humanity left...but you'll never judge me, right Gardevoir?" Zoe said faintly, seeing Gardevoir in the mirror. Gardevoir smiled and came up behind Zoe, wrapping her arms around her waist and nuzzling into her back.

"I would never judge you...you took me in and loved me...without pain, without suffering, you have always loved me with all your heart. However, it is time for our show to go live, we need to get going," Gardvoir replied in her mind, tears forming in Zoe's eyes as she placed her hands of Gardevoir's. Zoe then turned, immediately locking her lips with her Gardevoir's as she stroked her head lightly.

"Thank you Gardevoir, your the glue that holds my sanity together. Now...let's put on a good show," Zoe said with a smile, scooping up Gardevoir like a bride before leaving to their depraved camera show.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 3: The Case of Brandon Alexander

Part 1: Torn in 2 from a Broken Heart

Pikaclue: This is seriously getting scary...first eeveelution starts sounding weird and cryptic and now ProBro has been missing for about a week now. I don't know about the rest of you but I may quit coming to this site...

PwnEdge: Dude just relax, nothing is going to happen to us, not unless we provoke it anyway.

GrimerGirl: Pwn is right, there's no use in living in fear. I'm sure as long as we drop the PPC topic nothing else will happen.

PwnEdge: See? Grimer gets it, lets just go back to how stuff used to be.

Pikaclue: I feel that would be for the best...

Mewthree: I wish I could anyway...

Pikaclue: Come on Mewthree, it's been a week now. We know you're stronger than this.

GrimerGirl: Aw...poor Mew. You're better off without that whore of an exgf. Cheer up!

Mewthree: Easy for you to say...I'm sure you could get another guy if you tried...

GrimerGirl: You can too you big dummy, I've seen your picture, you're a cutie.

PwnEdge: Oo la la, sounds like Grimer has a thing for you Mew~

GrimerGirl:...shut up.

PwnEdge: Hah! I knew it!

"If only I could see you that way too...but...its too soon..." Brandon sighed heavily, smiling faintly at the thought of being with GrimerGirl. He liked her too, he even found her attractive from pictures they shared, but the dark void of his heart refused all who wished to enter it. The love he had for his ex was beyond words and it would take time to fix that. His smile remained on his face as he returned his hands to his keys.

Mewthree: That's nice of you Grimer, but I don't need any pity right now.

GrimerGirl: Pity? I really mean it, you're very capable of finding someone way better than her.

PwnEdge: I'm sure she's just around the corner, your karma has got to be built up.

Pikaclue: Totally. You'll definitely find someone better.

EeveelutionLeader: Or something better anyway, she was a skank.

PwnEdge: Well look who snuck in again without any of us knowing it. Surprise, surprise...

GrimerGirl: See? If even creeper girl over there says you can then you can!

-EeveelutionLeader has changed her username to "Creeper Girl"-

PwnEdge: LOL!

Pikaclue: Say what you will about her suspicious activities, at least she still has a good sense of humor.

Creeper Girl: Bwahaha. But seriously, you're still sad over that skank of an ex?

Mewthree: Can we please drop this...

Creeper Girl: It was her looks that you can't get over isn't it?

Mewthree: I SAID DROP IT!

GrimerGirl: Back off Creeper, I feel the same, I want to support him, but he wants us to back up.

Creeper Girl: Mewthree, if its her looks you can't get over, there are other options.

"Other options? What does she mean by that?" Brandon thought. Puzzling over it, he found himself staring at his keyboard; the obsession he had over her looks was borderline crazy and having someone, an eleged member of the PPC, bring up "other options", his curiously shot to an all time high. He found his hands shaking as he right clicked on Creeper Girl's name, selecting "start a new chat".

Mewthree: What did mean by other options Eeveelution?

Creeper Girl: Well you certainly hopped on that REAL quick. I'm guessing I was right?

Mewthree: Yes. She was a birch and a white but she was my dream girl physically...in all honesty that's the only reason I stuck around...

Creeper Girl: She was your first wasn't she?

Mewthree: You guessed it, how are you figuring all this out? Its like you're psychic.

Creeper Girl: I'm a girl after all, I know how horrible we can be hehe.

Mewthree: So anyway, what did you mean by other options?

Creeper Girl: You realize that I am associated with the PPC right? We have a special way of...mending hearts when necessary. What if I told you you could have something that looks I identical to her in every way yet never betray your feelings?

"I would say you're batshit crazy," Brandon shrugged, trying to wrap his head around Eeveelutions procolomations.

Mewthree: Sounds way too good to be true...what's your ploy here Eeveelution?

Creeper Girl: I'm simply trying to help you through a tough time, that's all.

Mewthree: After making ProBro vanish, you now want me to buy into your words?

Creeper Girl: You're the one who set up this chat, not me. You need to relax. You've done absolutely nothing wrong, I'm just offering you an opportunity. You can tell me to screw off if you really want.

Brandon huffed, running his hands over his face while he processed the intense conversation he was engaged in. In one hand, he didn't trust a single thing she was saying considering her suspicious activities and questionable presence. On the other hand however Eeveelution had been nothing short of kind to him since they had known each other and here she was, offering to help him even if its shady.

"What do I do..." Brandon sighed, staring at his computer screen. With his heart broken and body aching for any form of interaction, his decision came more and more clear.

"What have I seriously got to lose...?" He said returning his hands to his keyboard.

Mewthree: Tell me what to do...

"Checkmate," Zoe snickered. She stretched her arms into the air, yawning then smiling deviously. She was merely helping out, just in a very twisted way.

Creeper Girl: I'm going to send you a link to a private chat room. Since I know you're not someone that would pull anything, I'm going to introduce you to the PPC as nicely as I can. You're the first person I've ever done this for. Here's the link...

"This is really weird...from what I gathered I thought they were a lot more secretive...I'm in no position to question too much so lets get this over with..." Brandon's voice seemed lifeless, as if he had just succumbed to an evil force. Regardless, he clicked the link. His screen shut off for a few seconds before flashing back on, a strange chat window being the only thing visible. The top of the window read "PPC-PR-VIP021" which seemed nothing more than nonsense to him. A screen prompted him to put in a screen name, to which he typed his name from the group chat.

Qualter: Welcome Mewthree, this is a private Poke Room typically reserved for our most prestigious members. I have heard much about you from Gardevaa, you sound like a young man of good character.

Mewthree: Um thanks...where's Eeveelution?

Gardeva: I'm right here Mewthree, so are you ready for what we have to offer?

Mewthree: That's why I'm here...so what's next?

Gardeva: Send me 3 pictures of your ex, its necessary.

"What the hell..." Brandon grumbled, clicking on the attachment icon of the chat. It immediately took him to his image folder, to which he selected three images. He sighed heavily as he hit the send button, I soft ding sounding as the process finishes.

Qualter: My word, she is a pretty one isn't she?

Gardeva: Lovely, all right, just sit tight for a minute OK?

Mewthree: OK...

The chat window closed, leaving him to stare at an illuminated black screen. He sat back in his seat, crossing his as he stared at his screen anxiously. Suddenly a window popped up, revealing a video feed. Brandon's eyes shot open from fear and surprise as he found himself staring his ex right in the eyes.

"W-What the hell is this?!" Brandon yelped, almost falling out of his chair. Another chat bar opened up next to the video stream with Gardeva's name already listed as a post.

Gardeva: Meet Ditto. This Ditto was specially trained to copy even humans in not only their appearance, but mild anatomy as well. If you take a good look at her eyes you'll see it, but this one in particular is quite a stickler for details.

"T-This is a Pokemon?!" Brandon said aloud, the Ditto now smiling and waving at him.

Gardeva: Feel free to give it a command; it understands speech but can't speak.

"This is nuts...um, blow me a kiss?" Brandon said, unsure of what to really say. Sure enough, the Ditto smiled, gently tapping its lips with its hand before flattening it for it to blow at Brandon. He found his face growing warm as swallowed nervously, trying to think of all the things he could ask.

"Can you strip off your top?" Brandon inquired, his tone growing steady. The Ditto closed its eyes, reaching to the base of its tank top then lifting it up over her head.

Mewthree: Did you all clothe her?

Gardeva: We sure did, pretty quick yeah?

Mewthree: Yeah...

Brandon couldn't believe how accurately th ditto had portrayed his ex; it was unreal to him, like he was staring in the face of God. He found his left hand moving between his legs instinctually as he continued to stare.

"F-Fondle your breasts," Brandon's shakey voice ordered. Both of its hands moved up to its chest, now squeezing and messaging them while making lewd, moaning faces at him. He began to rub between his legs, his member beginning to throb against the confines of his pants. Brandon didn't even see the pokemon before him, even knowing it was one quickly became irrelevant, to him, irlt was simply his ex, reborn just to be with him. Zoe couldn't help but to snicker as her grin grew ear to ear.

"Its such a rush manipulating people!" Zoe laughed aloud, Brandon now lost to oblivion.

"Remove your pants and underwear!" Brandon forcefully commanded. Ditto stood up, turning its rear to the camera as it slowly slid its bottoms down. He still couldn't believe what he was seeing, his bitch of an ex was now giving him a private cam show, obeying his every order. Now driven by lust, the once timid, unconfident boy had now become an aggressive, demanding and affirmative man.

"Finger your ass, get it as far in as you can!" Brandon howled, stroking himself through his pants. Both Qualter and Zoe couldn't help but to watch in amusement, both of them eyeing their watches for a certain time. Ditto slid its hand down its rear immediately stuffing her middle finger into its ads to heed its commands, Brandon now stroking through his pants rough enough to leave burns on his crotch.

"Cock block in 5...4...3...2...1...TIMES UP!" Zoe cackled as she typed in the transmission termination coding. Just as Brandon was about to cry out another order, all displays on his screen immediately vanished, as if his power was tripped from a storm. He simply sat there, his body now shaking, his eyes now staring at the blank screen, as if they had just witnessed a murder. All of his aggression that had swelled up inside of him deflated as quickly as his now aching member.

"N-n-no...no! No!" Brandon cried, slamming his fist on his table. Just as quickly as he had been given paradise, it had been easily stripped away from him. A chat window suddenly popped up on the screen with Gardeva's name already posted.

Gardeva: Enjoyed yourself a bit too much didn't you? I never knew you could be such a savage~

A heavy cold sweat drenched his whole body with his skin growing as pale as a ghost.

Mewthree: YOU WERE WATCHING ME?!

Gardeva: Don't get the wrong idea, it wasn't for any personal sexual reasons, its our little way of seeing if you really are the kind of person we want associate with. And boy did you pass with flying colors! You dove right in without a real shred of hesitation! That's better than I did by a long shot.

Mewthree: YOU PEOPLE ARE SICK!

Gardeva: You acted like you were one of us, so that makes you sick too~

Mewthree: I-I'm not one of you! I'm not a sick freak like you!

Gardeva: Do you want to get revenge on your skank of an ex? Don't you want to see Ditto again?

Mewthree: Quit toying with me...you just wanted to see how pathetic I was...

Gardeva: Accept us and we can make everything come true.

"This...this is insanity...why am I even questioning if this is good. Its nothing but a sick joke!" Brandon sobbed, his face buried in his hands. The buzzing sound of a microphone hummed on his speakers, causing him to flinch. He looked up from hands to see Zoe looking at him, tear tracks rolled down her tracks.

"I hate what she did, nothing hurts more than a broken heart. Come on, lets get revenge on her. We need to break her like she broke you," Zoe's eyes were full of remorse as she put on a sweet smile, catching Brandon's attention. It was if her words hit his heart like a battering ram, rattling his uncertainty. Finally, he let out a sigh, a small smile forming on his face as their eyes met on the screen.

"Lets get that cunt," Brandon said, causing Zoe to give him a nod and a wink.

"I'll send you directions to the PPC, show up early so we can discuss things. See you then," Zoe said, waving good bye as his screen flickered, returning it to how it was from the start. Zoe's smile grew maniacal as she snickered loudly to herself.

"Looks like my acting is getting waaaaay better, this is going to be good!" She laughed, Gardevoir coming up to hug around her neck.

"We're about to have a new friend join us, won't that be nice?" Zoe said, Gardevoir nodding silently as she planted a kiss on Zoe's cheek. Brandon leaned back in his chair, sighing heavily as he stared tirelessly at his ceiling. In only a matter of 30 minutes he felt as if his whole essence of life had been thrown into a dark abyss, never to return.

"Is this really right? Zoe has some crazy charisma to her...its like doing what she says is the most just thing to do in the world. I know revenge is wrong and should never be done...so why am I questioning everything? Is it because she saw the bad half of my personality? Do I really feel obligated? UGH! THIS IS INSANE!" Brandon rambled mindlessly. Having seen the PPC's power first hand, he knew that betraying his words could prove to be dangerous.

"This seems too easy...why would they openly accept a stranger like me, who has a history of calling the police on people for stupid reasons to join them? It doesn't make any sense..." Brandon groaned, his eyes gazing at his window as day finally turned to night. Instead of returning to his regularly scheduled activities, he instead cut his computer off and dragged himself to his bed. Throwing his face into his pillow, his mind continued to run around in a circle, the madness that slapped him in the face still stinging. Even behind his eyelids, all he could see was that Ditto posing as his ex, hanging on his every word to perform.

"My life is officially screwed..." Brandon sighed, his body growing heavy as he let himself go into a deep slumber. With all the craziness dragging his emotions all over the place, he was ready to just let the night go on without him. As deeply as he slept, his dreams were continually haunted by the Ditto and Zoe's words strangling him. Tomorrow was going to be a day of judgment, a day of chaos, and of course, a day of reckoning for the ex girlfriend that had driven him to this new madness.

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Part 2: Fixed with Tape and The Unfaithful

(Author's Note: I apologize for the long update time! My computer broke and I'm too poor to afford another one so this was all done on my phone ~ it took awhile for another reason as well; I'm helping my GF move from California to Virginia!)

The next morning abruptly blinded Brandon into wakening. Having sweat out in his bed last night, his index finger and thumb began to massage his temples to try to compensate for his brain splitting headache. It was if he had awoken with a horrid emotional hangover that undoubtably would stick with him awhile.

"I. Hate. Everything," Brandon groaned reaching over to his night stand to snag a bottle of water that he usually had placed there. After waving his hand around, a scowl formed on his face upon discovering there was nothing there. Turning his head in said direction, he noticed his c-gear communicator blinking, signifying that a message or two had been missed. Squinting his eyes to combat the bright sun on his face, he was able to retrieve it, rolling onto his back to avoid the bright, heavenly light. He gave the c-gear a press on its side, causing the screen to light up. Indeed he had missed a message, from the name Gardeva no less. Remembering the events of last night, he let out a nervous sigh before selecting the message.

"Hey Brandon! It's Zoe. I can't wait to see you later today, we're going to have a lot of fun IYKWIM. Attached to the message are directions to the PPC. Keep this to yourself pretty please? I know you will, your the most honest person I know. Be sure to arrive at 4pm, we'll be expecting you. Til then~!" Brandon read.

"She is WAY too happy about this..." Brandon grumbled, closing down the screen before letting out a audible yawn with a good stretch. While doing his daily routine, he found himself incredibly at ease about the whole scenario; being asked to go to a secret organization that's dedicated to having sex with Pokemon to literally do said thing, he was bothered by the fact he wasn't panicking.

"Do I honestly hate her that much...?" Brandon puzzled, 4pm closing in slowly but surely. Even after a short exercise session and a cold shower his emotions were numbed to the point of non-existence. Equipping his c-gear, a pair of blue jeans and a hoodie, he let out a hefty sigh, now walking out the door. The day seemed a wee bit chilly, but quite pleasant regardless. As worried as he was, there was no life in his eyes with a cold heart to accommodate it.p His eyes returned to his left staring menacingly at his ex gf's home, a slight smile pasted on his face.

"Sorry for this, but you don't deserve my forgiveness," he said quietly, returning his eyes forward to continue onward. Getting to the PPC building from his home was like a labyrinth of confusing back alleys and block walking, the only things missing was a minotaur, riddles, After about 20 minutes of the confusing road map he had finally arrived. Brandon buzzed in, letting them know that he had arrived as he was instructed in the message.

"You may now enter, you will be escorted by a Pokemon waiting inside," a man's voice said. He then proceeded to open the door, coming face to face with a very chipper Loppuny. It was dressed in a bellboy outfit with a small hat between its massive ears. Loppuny smiled and signaled with its paw to convey Brandon to follow her.

"I better prepare myself, God knows what's behind those doors ahead. Either way, this is the path I chose and there's no going back..." Brandon grimaced as his attention was diverted from the door to the Lopunny before, which had stopped at the double doors. His heart suddenly pounded in his chest, Lopunny now approaching him curiously. His face grew flush as Lopunny moved right next him, gently sniffing around him like a dog trying to find something. He flinched as he felt Lopunny's paws pushy against the crotch of his pants affectionately. The Lopunny grinned up at Brandon mischievously. As Lopunny attempted to fiddle of with the zipper of his pants, a Frosslass appeared behind it, tugging on its ear to get it to quit.

"What's with these Pokemon? Its like there's something missing in their minds...though, I can't say it didn't feel good eh heh...God I'm really screwed up now..." Brandon sighed, Frosslass and Lopunny holding the doors open for him. It was a lot more lively than he was expecting; every wall was completely lined with Pokemon and people, all of them curiously touching and conversing amongst themselves. It wasn't til he really entered the room did his numb emotions hype up and surge. The depravity of this place caught his attention, his eyes darting around without aim to observe everything. Suddenly, a pair of arms latched around his waist from behind, giving a big squeeze in the midst of his confusion.

"I'm glad you actually came!" Zoe's voice spouted out behind him. Brandon whirled around, finally making eye contact with his invitation giver. Zoe snicked as she poked his lightly shaded cheek, causing him to flinch and step back.

"You're just like you are in the chat room, a bit more handsome in person I'd say," she smirked as she gave him the once over with her eyes. He stared blankly at Zoe's enthusiasm, his eyes avoiding hers as she scanned him over.

"I take it you're not here for any small talk are you?" Qualter interfered, trying to bring Brandon to a more comfortable state. Zoe scowled at Qualter, him returning a smile to signal her to go.

"Chin up Brandon, you're here to have fun," Zoe said, gently giving him a pat on the back before turning away, letting out a hefty sigh. The truth deep down was that Zoe always had an odd flicker of a candle for Brandon. She couldn't put it into clear words, the best answer simply being "I like him, so I want him to be happy". Returning to her Gardevoir that patiently awaited her master's return, she could feel Zoe's feeling shift in a way that she clearly did not want to feel.

"Master..." Gardevoir's timid voice chimed in Zoe's mind. Zoe flinched in surprise, her eyes darting to Gardevoir. She was wearing those old broken eyes that Zoe saw the first time they had met. Zoe suddenly remembered that Gardevoir could shuffle through her thoughts, her face now pale as she put 2 and 2 together.

"W-What is it Gardevoir?" Zoe replied in mind, failing to mask what she believed to have caught Gardevoir's attention. Fortunately for her, Gardevoir seemed more confused as to why she didn't like the feeling rather than pinpointing it as a why.

"Why do...you think about that boy so much now...?" Gardevoir replied. Zoe sighed heavily, steadying herself before carefully answering the simple, yet consequential question.

"I don't have too many friends besides you and Qualter. He's one of the few other's I have and I haven't seen him in some time. In other words, I'm glad to see him, it's nothing more than that ok?" Zoe said, a slight sweat on her brow as she gazed in Gardevoir's eyes. Gardevoir closed her saddened eyes, her small arms latching around Zoe's arm, her head nestling comfortably on Zoe's shoulder as well. Zoe let out a sudden, shaky sigh as she gently gave Gardevoir's head gentle pets as she tried to restrain any further thoughts.

"Here, suck on this candy for me while we send out for Ditto. So, what made you come so reluctantly? Most people would be much more suspicious and cautious in such a setting," Qualter inquired, crossing his legs as he sat back on the couch. Without hesitation, Brandon popped it in his mouth, storing it within his cheek as he slowly turned is saddened eyes to Qualter.

"After having your heart broken, your emotions go numb...right now, I feel nothing really. This place had an initial shock for me though. The depraved nature of such acts that I was seeing, however didn't seem to phase me. In fact, as awful as this sounds, I can't wait to ruin my ex's life for breaking my heart. I know I shouldn't feel this way, in fact I do have some guilt, but at this point there's no going back...so why fight it you know?" Brandon replied, his eyes beginning to lightly blur. He closed his eyes, letting his head rest at the top if the couch, doing nothing until he reopened his eyes, now staring up at the ceiling. A soft snicker came from within Qualters throat, amused by Brandon's reply.

"You feel nothing now, but I assure you, you will be feeling more than you could ever expect within the next oh...five minutes from now. So just rest easy, Ditto will be in shortly," Qualter stated taking two candies into his hand then slid them between his snickering lips. Brandon continued to stare up at the ceiling intently, painful images painting themselves onto its ivory surface. Things that made his heart race, feel pain, then grow numb yet again plagued him with his thoughts none the helpful.

"What the hell am I doing here..." Brandon scowled, a sudden wave of heat beginning to storm within his chest. He placed his hand upon his cheek, warmth slowly engulfing it. Brandon felt a rush of panic; his heart began to thrash within the confines of his chest, his loins beginning to tingle and swell. As far as he knew he was perfectly fine, causing him to wildly puzzle as to his body felt so anxious and wanting.

"W-What the hell is happening to me?! Where did that guy go?!" Brandon said aloud, every word trembling with borderline whining behind them. His arms quickly wrapped themselves around his now trembling frame, savage, lustful thoughts now surging through his mind. The heavier he breathed, the tighter he grasped a hold of himself.

"No, no, no! I can't do that here! I have to fight this!" Brandon whimpered audibly, unaware that the door had been opened and closed. Clenching his eyes shut as hard as he grasped his arms, a foreign set of cool, pale hands gently cupped his flaming cheeks, causing his eyes to shoot he had a chance to say a word, the ditto that took shape of his ex gf immediately seized his lips with her own without hesitation. Brandon's defiant acts and gestures dispersed in an instant, his body now feeling powerless as he returned the moist, tongueue filled kiss that he had just received.

"Are we rolling?" Qualter asked his crew as he stepped into the camera display room. His crew gave him a smirk and a thimbs up, the now helpless Brandon forcing himself on the transformed ditto without even a second thought in the monitors.

"Splendid! This should be quite the show. Make sure to catch every detail, we are going to give the first copy of this to his ex per his request and I want it to be perfect," Qualter said with a wicked smile, his eyes completely fixated on the scene playing out. The Ditto forcibly stopped Brandon from trying to remove her clothes, knowing that it wouldn't work. It placed a finger to his whimpering lips, backing away slowly. It immediately shined brightly, making a slight change as she reformed. The mimic of his ex was now completely naked, grinning mischievously up at Brandon as she moved to her knees. She turned to wink at the camera before mouthing "I want his cock so badly" so to set the stage for his ex's destruction.

Ditto immediately went for the brim of Brandon's jeans, undoing them and tearing them down to his ankles. It blushed profusely as it was met with a surprisingly large member to please. A whistle came from Qualtor as he saw the unsheathed tool that Brandon was packing.

"Well that's certainly a big surprise," Zoe snickered, sneaking up behind Qualtor to get a front row seat to the action. Qualter rolled his eyes as Zoe revealed a bowl of popcorn, to which she offered to share with the others.

"Zoe, did you just seriously bring popcorn all the way up here so you can watch your friend fuck a Ditto?" The main soundboard operator asked, Zoe offering him some in response. Qualter let out a small chuckle as the operator took a small handful to shovel into his mouth as he shook his head at the asinine situation.

"You're one messed up kid y'know that?" The operator declared, Zoe snickering yet again as she finished chewing some popcorn.

"Says the guy whose making sure the audio of said fucking is top notch, not missing a single fap or slap to maintain its 'true integrity'" Zoe said in response. The operator took a handful of the delicious buttery corn, smirking at Zoe with his eyes locking on hers.

"Hey now, what I'm doing here is art!" The operators words caused a universal fit of laughter in the room as things continued to heat up with Brandon and Ditto. Ditto's soft, yet firm hand grasped a hold of his member, stroking up his length to meet with her lips that had already pinched around the tip of his stout member. She directed her eyes up into his, her gaze was sensual but there was a strange feeling of innocence as well; it was this factor that caused Brandon to gently grasp behind her head, ready to ravage her mouth without restraint. Before he could so much as move a muscle, Ditto went down hard on his length, her hand pumping down with mouth all the way down to his base.

"H-Holy shit...I'm being deepthroated!" Brandon said quietly, moving his grip to the couch from its head. He felt its throats squeezing around it, as if it were made for him. Just as Its lips met with the head of his member again, she slammed it back down its throat. Brandon let out a high pitched yelp, which turned into loud groans of passion as it began bobbing its head up and down his length ferociously.

"S-Sorry, I can't take anymore!" Brandon cried out, clenching a hold of the mimic of his ex's head, forcible. Without hesitation or mercy, Brandon glared down at his "ex's" face as he clawed his hands in her head before savagely ramming her clenched lips down his sizeable appendage with his own strength; clearly poor Brandon had snapped. Brandon quickly, but carefully, moved to his feet, now putting him in a position to trully run wild. His face was red as the fires of hell, now holding her head in place before violently thrusting his massive manhood down its throat, soon after pulling its throbbing lips down it as he thrashed and tore through its throughout.

"S-SAMANTHA! SAMANTHA!" Brandon yelled. His legs trembled vigorous as his grip on its head grew tighter. His eyes clenched shut with his head being thrown back, now holding Ditto's head down with all his strength before hot loads of his seed erupted in her throat. Ditto's groans and moans were heavily muffled by his raging, throbbing member dumping cum down it's throat shamelessly. With each heavy load released, Brandon's whole body flinched and twitched, short, bursting yelp barely escaping his heavy breathes. Slowly, Brandon moved Ditto's mouth off of his slowIy deflating pleasure. Upon completely removing it, Ditto's tongue was flopped out like a dog, panting heavily to regain its breath.

"Wow, Ditto's doing an amazing job holding his ex's form, if this keeps up we won't even have to stop filming," the video control man said, genuinely amazed at the display. Everyone continued watching intently as Brandon's once pseudo polite words had turned vulgar and grotesque.

"You enjoyed sucking my big cock, didn't you Samantha? Brandon crudely inquired, Ditto turned to the camera, using her panting tongue to lick her lips as if she had finished a fine meal. It narrowed its eyes at the camera giving it a slow, affirmative nod. Brandon moved up behind it, grasping a hold of its breast before dragging his tongue up its pale, cool neck.

"I'm not done yet..." Brandon whispered in Ditto's ear, grinding his steadily growing man head between her rear cheeks. The image of his ex's breast were then grasped harshly, Brandon's grinding from behind her growing with his pace. Brandon slid his lanky figured hands down Ditto's waists, taking a few steps back before falling back in his seat, pulling Ditto's onto his lap facing the camera.

"Spread your legs and start playing with yourself between them," Brandon whispered, Ditto giving him a slow, yet definitive nod, immediately moving its legs into position.

"You love masturbating in front of a bunch of strangers don't you my love?" Brandon's word bit at her ears as his hands moved around her and up to its breasts, messaging them with an occasional pinch of pull of its nipples. Ditto smiled and pretended to laugh nodding vigorously at the camera that she seductively eyed without hesitation. It immediately began sliding its fingers inside of itself, grinding anxious against Brandon's length, it cheeks growing rosey from mild embarrassment.

Up in the recording station, everyone was watching in fascination. They had done plenty of videos using Ditto as the star, but not once had Ditto been forced to human, much less one who it hadn't seen in real life. Qualter looked around, Zoe seemingly vanishing from view, which was strange considering she was front and center just a few moments ago. The mystery was soon forgotten as he turned his eyes back to the monitor.

Zoe, in the blink of an eye, suddenly found herself in her room at her home. It was if she had woken up from a twisted dream she portrayed to be insanely real.

"What the hell is going on..." Zoe said as she began to zip around the house, trying to find any sign that she wasn't crazy or that this was all one sick dream. Running out of her house, she suddenly found herself in a dark void, her feet standing upon an invisible surface. Suddenly the darkness shattered like a glass window, leaving her with nothing but a blank stare. It was like she was seeing the world from behind her eyes, out of control from her body. The sight before her grew twisted and sickening, seeing a circle of vile looking men laughing and staring at her like she was a piece of fuck meat.

"W-W-WHAT THE HELL!? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?" Zoe screamed, the sight of one of the men pulling his huge erect member, it's girth barely even able to stuff itself in any hole she had. Zoe's eyes widened and choke out a breathy gasp of pain as she felt something penetrate her rear, or rather felt the pain as if she did. Through her host eyes, she saw her vision shot to the floor, her crotch now feeling the same pain as her rear.

Zoe screamed to the point of tears losing her balance and hitting the invisible floor with a harsh thud. She immediately clenched her rear and legs tightly, trying to fight the pain. That's when her host eyes spotted Brandon; his eyes were a horrifying shade of crimson with a twisted grin curled on his lips. His massive erection was then shifted downward towards an obvious point of entry.

"NO BRANDON DON...!" Zoe's words were cut short by the feeling of her throat being plugged by a long thick object. Her terrorfyed eye could only stare forward, her hands clenching her throat as she began choking. At the pinnacle of her pain, her sight was plagued by darkness, tears trailing down her cheeks as Gardevoir appeared before.

"You hurt me master...master...thinking of that boy and watching him doing such things...why master? I'm I no longer anything to you?" Gardevoir said menacingly as she knelt down to caress Zoe's face.

"GARDEVOIR MAKE THIS STOP! I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE! I'M GOING TO DIE!" Zoe began to scream and sob as she spoke to Gardevoir through her mind. Gardevoir used its hand to tilt Zoe's eyes up to hers, which were now glowing vibrantly in darkness.

"If you'll be mine forever, I'll release you from all of this...all I want is you master and I want to be the only thing master wants...so...master...will be mine and mine alone?" Gardevoir inquired. Zoe's vigorous nods signaled her response to Gardevoir, her frame now trembling violently from the pain. Gardevoir's eye illuminated brightly, the restraints and sources of pain staying with Zoe until she was engulfed by a white void.

Zoe's unconscious eyes shot open, immediately staring forward like a psyche ward patient, tears cascading down her face in great quantity. She quickly noticed that she was in the main room, the loud sounds of conversations filling Her ears. Her eyes, still widened, turned next to her to find Gardevoir sitting right next to her, smiling faintly as she gently gave a pat to what would be her lap. Zoe slowly moved her shuddering body to the floor, her eyes staring up at Gardevoir with great terror as her head finally rested her head in Gardevoir's lap.

"You promised me master... I'll be watching you closely from now on..." Gardevoir's voice was dolly menacing contrary to its kind, gentle gaze down at the quivering Zoe. Tears continued to roll down Zoe's cheeks, now turning her gaze downward into Gardevoir's lap. Hugging around her teerrorfying, yet living Pokemon, she began to sob uncontrollably, her body and breathing shaking in bursts with her crying voice.

"I-I'm sorry...i'm so, so, so sorry G-Gardevoir...Gardevoir...I-I'll never do it again, I swear...just...nswear...just...never do that to me again..." Zoe whines between between her desperate gasps. Gardevoir took a relieving breath, gently exhaling as she began to run its would be hand through Zoe's hair gently, trying to calm the mess she had created. Things began to heat up between Brandon and Ditto in the meantime, Brandon now ready to violate "her" right in front of the camera without any remorse. Ditto gave him a playful, human-esque laugh with her face now soaked with lust and seduction.

"Ready to ride me hard?" Brandon said aloud, Ditto pushing up on him so it could guide his raging erection inside of her without any difficulty. Brandon moaned out loudly as his "ex's" snatch clenched around his thickness, causing him to put her all the way onto it. Ditto flinched from surprise as it twitched and thronged inside of it, clearly aroused from the grossly perverse setting. Without too much hesitation, it slid its arms up behind itself and latched around the back of Brandon's neck, Brandon grasping beneath her thighs to start bouncing her body on his thick member in a mysterious rhythm.

Brandon's face grew a hateful glare at the Ditto as it pounded down on Brandon's length, all of the frustration from the break up beginning to surface with every thrust. He began to growl angrily, his hands clenching around its waist to go harder and harder, Ditto's eyed rolling back into its head as it was overtaken by the violent expression of lust that shot through her system over and over again. Brandon felt is threshold snap, his body trembling as his voice grew out of control.

"C-CUMMING SAM!" Brandon shouted, grasping around her waist as she slammed on his raging appendage one last time. Ditto began to twitch as pure, lustful ecstasy imprinted itself on its face, now pretending to pant heavily with its tongue out as Brandon's seed filled it up. Load after load pumped inside of it to the point where it began to ooze out of its snatch, trailing down what was visible of Brandon's manhood and testicles.

They stayed that way, breathing heavily as Brandon squeezed every last drop of his nectar within the fucktoy of the Pokemon world, now making it the same in the human world as well. Brandon turned his head with Ditto's, both of them gazing into each other's eyes, sharing one final sloppy kiss between them.

xxxx

"Ah what a great shower!" Samantha said with a stretch. Ever since she had left Brandon, she felt as if she were on cloud nine. With a much more successful and hot boyfriend she felt that life was perfect. She noticed her communicator flashing, meaning that she was receiving a call. Humming a tune of bliss, she skipped over to her communicator, the floor being soaked with each step she made having literally just gotten out of the shower. The name "Zack" was flashing, meaning her new boyfriend was waiting on the other side of the line. She snatched off her bad, flopping her back to her bed before finally clicking the receive.

"Hey honey, what's up?" Samantha replied. She was met with a long silence. Nothing could be heard but regular background fluff. Suddenly she found herself tearing her communicator away from her ear as a loud smashing noise tore through the earpiece like razorwire being scraped on sheet metal. It was followed up with a crash, as if something large had just cratered the ground.

"Z-Zack, is everything ok?!" Samantha asked, her voice now shaking with hints of fear. Troublesome thoughts whizzed through her mind; could he be sick, could there be an assailant with him? These questions turned inert as he finally spoke back, out of breath, but not from over exertion; there was something seriously wrong.

"You...WHORE!" Zack barked, causing Samantha's heart to stop on a dime, her body shook by the unexpectedly hateful force thrust upon her.

"What kind of sick shit is this?! You seriously went and made a fucking sex tape with some stranger? And on top of that, put it in my fucking mail box?!" Zack screamed. Samantha's eyes began to well up with tears of mass confusion and hurt, at a complete loss at what was happening.

"B-Baby I don't understand! What sex tape?!" Samantha cried, Zack clearly losing all of his senses to pure rage.

"Don't baby me Sam! I'm not going to by into bullshit! I've got everything in my hand right now, along with an hour of footage of you fucking this random guy with a slutty look on your face the whole time! You've got some serious fucking problems, don't talk to me ever again!" Zack screamed, and with that, the call ended.

"W-W-What just...happened! Zack no! I have to call him back, this has to be some insane mistake!" Samantha cried. She immediately dialed Zack's number. Her heart felt like it was being brutally squeezed by a vengeful hand as she counted the rings. There was no reply.

"No! No! No! Zack pick up!" Samantha screamed, shaking violently as she hit redial. The world grew blurry as she was blinded by tears, Zack not answering yet again.

"PICK UP ZACK!" Samantha shrieked at her communicator, hitting redial again, however, this time it went straight to voicemail. Samantha immediately curled up in a ball, regret and anguish shocking her system violently. It was liking being caged for doing nothing at all, cruel and unfair. She paused scrolling down her contact list once the selection bar landed on the name "Brandon". Still shuddering and crying aloud she called the number, desperate to find anyone to listen to her cries for help.

"Hello?" Brandon replied, shooting Samantha's morale having a temporary boost knowing that she had made contact.

"B-Brandon...I-I'm Sorry I'm coming to you for this...b-but Zack broke up with me and he said it's because he got a sex tape with me in it! I'VE NEVER RECORDED MY SEX! I-I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Samantha began to completely breakdown, barely able to formulate the words she was trying to say. Cold and numb, Brandon choose his wordscarefully, not that there was much to say.

"Cheating on people can destroy everything you hold dear. I hope you learned that, because you are now all alone with no one to care. Have fun with your misery..." Brandon replied, immediately hanging up. Samantha dropped the communicator to the floor, her body going limp on her bed as if she had died. Her tears formed a puddle of water over the course of the next 10 minutes, sobbing and apologizing to Brandon over and over like a mental patient with Brandon being no where in sight.

Sighing heavily, Brandon turned his communicator off. Sitting in his room, he reflected on everything that had just taken place from beginning to end. He wanted to feel disgusting, to feel awful for doing what he did. Instead, a twisted smile curled on his lips, an upload bar appearing on his communicator to be sent to Samantha. The file was named: "The Samantha Cheater Show"

Brandon Alexander; End


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 4: The Case of Charlie Burton

Part 1: The Conspirator's Folly

PwnEdge: Dude...Mewthree has been a total shut in lately...has anyone tried to see him at his house or anything?

Pikaclue: I tried but I couldn't get him to come out, not even his mom would let me in.

PwnEdge: That's nuts, he must REALLY want to be alone.

Pikaclue: Seems that way...i hope he's alright.

GrimerGirl: I say we give him some more space, clearly something awful happened. If he wants to reach out to us, He'll message us here yeah?

PwnEdge: Good point, he knows we are all here for him.

Pikaclue: I really want to talk to eeveelution...im tired of our people go in missing without a freakin' word...

PwnEdge: That sounds like a baaaaaaaaaad idea dude.

GrimerGirl: I second that; she's nice and all, but we gotta watch ourselves around her.

Pikaclue: I...ugh...i just can't stand seeing this shit!

PwnEdge: DUDE! CALM DOWN!

Pikaclue: ...sorry. Just...*sighs*

GrimerGirl: Its ok, we understand how you feel.

PwnEdge: Yeah seriously.

EeveelutionLeader: Lets get the hostility out of the way, there's no need to ruffle anyone else's feathers.

Pikaclue: I've been waiting for you..,what the hell did you do to Mewthree?! Why is he avoiding everyone!?

EeveelutionLeader: I did what he wanted to do. I gave him an option and he took it, that's all there is to it.

Pikaclue: "What he wanted?" What kind of crap is that!?

EeveelutionLeader: That "crap" is the truth.

PwnEdge: Now, now children, let's just take a deep breath and chill.

EeveelutionLeader: Sounds good to me.

GrimerGirl: In his defense Eeveelution, people have been disappearing around you. Could you at least try to give us some sort of explanation?

Pikaclue: Explanation nothing, I should just call the authorities on you!

EeveelutionLeader: You need to calm down, seriously. Can you prove I'm the one at fault?

Pikaclue: Not here, but I'm going to find out wether you like it or not.

PwnEdge: PIKACLUE, DANGER ZONE!

GrimerGirl: Please can you guys just stop!

"I'm not letting her weasel out of this...I have to corner her into confessing..." Charlie groaned, his frustrations running high. The ProBro disappearance didn't truly irk him at all; he was rather relieved that jerk was gone, but...Mewthree AKA Brandon has been a best friend of his for the past 15 years and wasn't about to let this sort of thing fly anymore. He grit his teeth in frustration as his fingers furiously attacked his keyboard again.

Pikaclue: I'll stop once she confesses that she had something to do with all of this.

Eeveelution: I'll say this only once...pursuing this further will put your life at risk, and I don't want that.

Pikaclue: Is that supposed to be some kind of threat? Are you seriously threatening me?!

Mewthree: Charlie, stop...

PwnEdge: Speak of the devil.

GrimerGirl: Yay he's alive.

Pikaclue: But why Brandon? She hurt you!

Mewthree: You're wrong about her, she did something to help me.

Pikaclue: What did she do?

Mewthree: I can't say it here but, let's just say she helped with my exgf problems. I feel much better now thanks to her...

"I don't buy this...she must be controlling what he's saying. I won't let this bitch get a one up over me..." Charlie sighed. Charlie had never been so furious to the point of his own language turning foul, which again, signaled something was horribly wrong with the whole situation. Taking a deep breath, Charlie sat back in his chair to try and attempt to ease his nerves. Having stayed quiet this entire time about the whole ordeal, he was ready to unleash his thoughts.

Pikaclue: That's good at least...but why haven't you come out of your house for the past week?

Mewthree: That's...private. I'm sorry, I don't feel comfortable discussing it on here.

PwnEdge: Dude...since when have you not talked to us about everything? We've always talked things out. You know we're here for you.

GrimerGirl: Exactly. When have we ever judged you on your problems?

Pikaclue: Open up to us Brandon, we're here for you.

Mewthree:..please...just stop prying...

EeveelutionLeader: As aloof and creeper-esque as I've been, I have to agree with the group actually. What you did was LITERALLY a week ago, it's time to get over it and open up.

Mewthree: I don't understand how you can stay so normal Eeveelution...after all the shit I've seen and done as of last week has me scared for myself...but you...you act as if you're completely normal. How do you do it?

EeveelutionLeader: That's an easy question; because I have accepted the fact that this is who I am now. I literally let go of everything that I once was and have thrown it in a fire to burn.

Mewthree: Don't you miss the joy of being remotely innocent?

PwnEdge: Yo, not to interject, but save it for a private conversation.

Mewthree: I'm sorry...I got carried away.

"What in God's name is he talking about...?" Charlie puzzled as he read over the small exchange of messages between the two.

PwnEdge: No worries dude, just trying to stay focused on helping you.

Pikaclue: That's all we want right now is for you to be alright.

The more and more Charlie looked over it all, the more compelled he was to interrogate the source of it all. Sighing heavily with a scowl, he opened a separate chat window, inviting Zoe to it. Without delay she joined the chat.

EeveelutionLeader: I figured you were going to private message me before too long. So, what is it you want to know.

Pikaclue: I want to know what you did to Brandon.

EeveelutionLeader: So you want the truth huh? By all means, I'll be happy to tell you. However, be careful with your words after the fact ok?

Pikaclue: Fine...yes I want the whole truth.

A grin formed across Zoe's face as she stretched her arms toward the ceiling, a slight sliver of joy filling her senses. She wasnt sure how he would respond, but she was more than ready to deal with any problems that he may cause. For the next 5 minutes. Zoe, in detail, explained every little nook and cranny of what happened, leaving Charlie to cover his mouth with disgust.

EeveelutionLeader: So now here we are. Any more questions?

Pikaclue: Y-You're freakin' lying! There's no way that is true! That can't be true!.

EeveelutionLeader: What would have to gain from lying to you? Now...I've already said more than I should've so I suggest you not pry further.

Pikaclue: You are sick! People like you deserve to thrown in jail or killed! How could you let him do that?!

EeveelutionLeader: I didn't force him into any of it; not a single bit. All did was give him an option and he took it. That's the truth in its entirety.

Pikaclue: I'm going to find you and you're organization and get all of you arrested and shut down!

EeveelutionLeader: Its your funeral...I won't do anything because I care, but I can't say the same of the organization. I suggest you watch your back.

With that, the chat window closed. Furious and frustrated, Charlie slammed his fist on the table that his computer sat upon. He simply glared at the screen menacingly as he took a hefty breath.

"I will bring them all down..." Charlie growled through his teeth. As he went to click back on the original chat, his screen seemed to freeze in place. Charlie tried putting in key commands but to no avail. Suddenly, his mouse began to move on his screen without him doing a thing, immediately clicking on the main chat.

Pikaclue: Fuck everything, I am so sick of this shit! All of you can go fuck yourselves! I'll do this by myself!

A cold sweat poured down Charlie's back, his heart stopping upon the messages end.

PwnEdge: Charlie what the hell, calm down!

GrimerGirl: Yeah...that wasn't cool...

Pikaclue: Do you think I give a shit? You people are all so fucking frustrating that I can't stand it!

-You have been kicked from the chat-

"W-What the hell is going on?!" Charlie said as he began to panic, his heart feeling as if it had been torn from his chest. He went to type and move his mouse, desperately trying to regain control. His screen then turned to black, a simple phrase slowly being typed in the middle of the screen.

"Down the dark well you will fall," Charlie read, confused and enraged. Again, he tried to take control of his computer but he soon gave up. Pressing and holding the power button of his pc, the message then vanished, leaving him with a blank screen.

"Th-this is crazy, that couldn't have just happened could it? There's no way that just happened," Charlie tried to convince himself. He sat back in his chair, his head now hanging back so that he could stare at his pristine, ivory colored ceiling.

After about 10 minutes, suddenly, his c-gear began to vibrate on his dresser uncontrollably. He arose from his cushioned seat, his limbs shaking with fear as he grabbed his c-gear. Checking it, he found himself going wide eyed at the massive amounts of angry messages that filled his inbox.

Messages from friends, family, and even strangers who he had no idea about were flooding him with angry, explicit words and phrases of disgust. Scrolling through them, they all essentially said the same thing. Disgusted and enraged, he went to try and send a massive message saying it wasn't him that sent it all to everyone, but all that was on his screen now was a video link highlighted in red letters. It read "Sent to Everyone," which was a dead giveaway as to what all the raging messages were about.

His hands shook violently as he went to click on the link with his finger. Taking a nervous gulp, he forced his finger down, his c-gear quickly processing the link. It led to a video on a black background, that play button waiting to be pressed. Now sweating nervously, he hit play on the video.

It took a moment for the imagery to open up, being led in from a solid whit screen. Upon the videos beginning, he immediately stared in disbelief; on the screen was a girl, completely naked with her eyes covered by a blindfold as she stood alone.

Slowly, from the shadows, a Charizard emerged, clearly in heat. Charlie quickly put two and two together as Charizard pressed against her back. It's exceedingly long tongue began to assault her neck and collar, it's claws dug into the girl's sides, surisingly gentle so not to draw blood. She latched her arms around its neck, lifting up one of her legs to reveal its massive, crudely barber member.

Charlie's jaw dropped, quickly covering it and clenching his eyes shut as her loud screams filled the room. He threw his c-gear to the ground, covering his ears as he huddled up on his bed. He hadn't noticed, but during his time looking at the c-gear, his computer had turned back on. He felt relieved as his c-gear seemed to have turned off, but it was short lived as his computer's monitor and speakers sprung to life.

Blood was trickling down from between the girl's legs, her snatch stretched and now clenching onto the Charizard's length like a glove. Her cries were clearly not that of pain, but of lust as she trembled vigorously. Holding the girl up slightly, the Charizard began to pull her down on it, his girth rippling from beneath her skin as it completely inserted. The girl screamed again, hanging her head back so that she could tie her tongue around the Chrizard's, gruff growls leaving it's mouth.

Charlie surrendered to whatever force that was controlling his electronics and consequently his attention. His eyes stared at the appauling display of intimacy, barely able to comprehend as to why anything like this actually existed. The Charizard's roars and the girl's screams were enough to cause a pair of footsteps to head down the hall to Charlie's door. A loud banging came from his door, causing to Charlie to jump in place.

"Sweetheart what is all that noise? Is everything OK?" His mother called. Charlie dashed across the room, grabbing his computers speakers, tearing them from his pc. His chords whipped out, slapping on his wrist painfully as they were severed from the depraved console. A loud crash filled the room as his speakers hit the floor, Charlie then rushing to the door.

"No everything's fine mom!" Charlie shouted through the door. His c-gear dimly lit UK, the sounds of the girl whining like a dog in heat filling the room once more.

"What's all that awful noise?!" His mom shouted through the door. The click-clicking sounds of his mother trying to open the locked door clashed with roars and screams. Charlie snagged a pillow off his bed, immediately smothering his c-gear furiously to try and silence its now muffled cries.

"It's nothing! Would you mind leaving me be?!" Charlie barked, the sounds of his mother's feet scurrying away with haste. Removing the pillow, his eyes stared categorically at the smallscreen as the girl let out one final scream, Chariard's secretion flowing out from between her legs, the sheer amount slowly drizzling all the way down her legs. The face that the girl was showcasing is what truly grabbed his heart and squeezed it as hard as it could.

The girl's eyes were rolled back in her head, her tongue hanging out as she began letting out gagged sounds of pleasure with every convulsion between them. It was the look of undeniable lust and satisfaction, which began to make his face warm. Charlie clenched his eyes shut and shook his head to wipe the odd feeling from his nerves. Re-opening them, he noticed a message on his computer monitor within a chat windowthat made him go pale.

"Mommy almost saw her little boy get hard to a horny Charizard, that would've been awkward wouldn't it?" The words read. Charlie moved past his poor, tattered speakers that were nothing more but garbage on the floor now, eventually ending up at his keyboard. His fingers shook nervously as he did his best to confidently reply.

Pikaclue: Who's is this?!

Anonymous: I guess since you humored me I'll humor you.

Qualter: If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm a member of the prestigious PPC. My name is Qualter, it's truly a...pleasure to meet you. I saw your communications between yourself and Gardeva...oh sorry, EeveelutionLeader. Do you really plan to come after us?

Charlie's heart stopped in his chest for a moment; it was clear to him that saying the wrong thing could prove to be disasterous. He wanted to prove he wasn't going to back down but didn't want to antagonize the individual in control of his computers.

Pikaclue: Yes.

Quarter: Careful Charlie. I would suggest you not do that.

Pikaclue: You can't scare me with your hacking or you're filthy disgusting videos. You'll have to try harder than that.

Qualter: One, that video was a thing of beauty and two...is that...a challenge?

Charlie began to sweat, the feeling of eyes right behind him gripping his heart tightly. Wanting to back down, his resolve would not allow him, at least not in good conscious. Taking a heavy breath, he exhaled with his fingers to his keys.

Pikaclue: Look...I just don't want anything else bad to happen to the people I care about...

Qualter: You may not believe it, but we don't WANT to hurt people. We want to spread the love and joy between man and Pokemon in glorious, adulterated harmony, nothing more. If it's not the kind of thing you're into, no worries, we don't attack others because they dislike this kind of thing. However...the rest of society can't accept what we are, not yet...thus why we operate in the shadows.

Pikaclue: So what you're saying is if no one starts shit, there won't be a problem?

Qualter: Along those lines, yes.

Pikaclue: Even if it can permanently scar someone?

Qualter: Again, not everyone is suited for such a thing.

Pikaclue: And what about the Pokemon in question huh? Do you not force them into your sick, little world?

Qualter: Heavens no, that would defeat the entire point. It is a bond between Pokemon and humans. Some people well...they just sometimes need a light shove in the right direction.

Pikaclue: I'm assuming you're refering to Brandon?

Qualter: He is one such person, yes.

Pikaclue: You do realize your "love and joy" has turned him into a recluse that won't leave his home right?

Qualter: That is his choice, we didn't force him into what he did. He had the courage to say he wanted it but not the nerve to, so we gave him that little shove. We want everyone happy.

Pikaclue: Great...well I'm not happy about it, in fact I am infuriated!

Qualter: You seem like a nice enough young man, do yourself and me a favor and calm down. I'm not even against you asking your friend more about us, but if you insist on pushing forward, we will have to take action.

Pikaclue: I hate idle threats, watch it.

Qualter: Final warning Charlie.

Pikaclue: Game on freak!

Qualter: As you wish...

With that, the computer shut itself down. Charlie wiped off hid heavily sweating brow, hiqs heart racing an hour a second. Content with his decision, he let out a heavy sigh of content. However...his nerves were immediately ripped apart as he turned to look behind him; an Alakazam with ghoulish red eyes glared him dead in the eyes.

"W-Wha...!" Charlie's words fell short as he found his world immediately fade to black, glowing red circles becoming the last thing he saw.

"Charlie, it's time for dinner," his mother said from the opposite side of the door. Receiving nothing but silence, his mother opened the door, only to find nothing but a cold, empty room.

To Be Continued...


End file.
